Make you feel my love
by Wills4361
Summary: Bella is left abandoned after the news of her pregnancy, but maybe the person who is there to pick up the pieces could of been the right person all along.
1. Chapter 1

**First Twilight fic, pretty excited about writing it. READ THIS as it gives background to the story ahead. **

**This is fic is gonna be set after Bella has the phone call with Rosalie in Breaking Dawn when she finds out she is pregnant, it will eventually be a Rosalie/Bella fic, just to warn some people. Hope you enjoy it, reviews are amazing so if you have the time it would be greatly appreciated :)**

The Cullen household's door slammed shut. Bella was storming through the house so fast you could actually think that she was a vampire. She had one hand placed protectively on her stomach, feeling the bump from coming inside. And the other around the tall Blonde vampire who had become an unexpected companion. Rosalie was ushering her inside, gently placing Bella on to the large leather sofa, her hand running through the Brunettes, eyes fixed on the gentle bump of her stomach.

They were followed in to the house by a stunned looking Carlisle and a concerned looking Esme. Even though it was impossible, it seemed as though they had all aged in recent hours from discovering Bella's news. Alice, Jasper and Emmett followed through. Alice going to join Rosalie at Bella's side, trying as best she could to give her an encouraging smile while she made futile attempts to look in the future to see what would come of this potentially devastating news.

Edward eventually followed; he looked like a man who had the weight on the world on his shoulder. The grimace on his face looked like it would be becoming a permanent fixture on his usually pristine features.

Most of the Cullen family would have been appropriate at a funeral at that moment in time, on all of their faces that of worry and grief. However the greatest juxtaposition at that moment was the faces of Bella and Rosalie. It could have been Christmas for how they were looking. They had all the joy in the world spread out on both of their faces, talking animatedly between themselves. Rosalie's hand never leaving Bella's skin, tracing and circling her fingers over the smaller woman's stomach, while the other ran fingers through her hair trying to relax her. Bella looked up at her with all the love in the world.

_She is the only one who understands_.

The only thought running through Bella's head at that moment. Her chocolate eyes locked with golden ones, the bond of trust forming between them. Rosalie would always be the only one who truly understood why Bella had to do what she was planning, what no one else would understand. Bella hadn't even been aware that the thought of children was important to her. But as soon as she felt the nudge in her stomach, the feel of her child inside her, she knew that that was all that was important anymore. She knew how much Rose had desired to be in her position; how she would give up everything she had to have the family and the life inside her that Bella had. She knew that through everything, her unlikely ally would help her through whatever was to come. And if worst comes to worst and Edwards worst fear was realised, that she would always protect her child as if it where her own. That thought alone made her completely unafraid.

Bella was pulled out of her revere by the sound of hands being smashed on the large oak table on the other side of the room and the admittance of a low growl that broke the silence of the room.

"Bella, this is not negotiable" Edward quietly stated, his eyes fixed to the floor unable to look at his new wife.

Rosalie's jaw tensed and she shot a glare to Edward, with a look that had Bella wondering whether she would jump across the room and attack him at any moment. Bella lifted her hand off her stomach and gently placed it on Rose's cheek, trying to calm her. For the first time Bella noticed that her skin was different to Edwards, less like granite, it had a soft edge to it that was comforting. Rose's eyes came off Edward and fell on to Bella's her glare instantly softening and turning in a light smile.

"You're right Edward, this is not a negotiable" the words coming out of her mouth slightly stronger than she would of predicted.

Edward shot her a pained glanced and then looked to Carlisle for some sort of back up.

"Carlisle, please, talk sense in to her, this is ridiculous who knows what is growing inside her, let alone what that thing will do to her!"

Rose bore her teeth at Edward, _how dare he call his future child a thing he has no idea how lucky he is, _she was about to stand up and challenge him when Bella beat her to it and started marching back across the room to a mere inches away from his face.

"Thing? By thing you clearly mean our child!"

"Bella love, we don't know what it is growing inside you, even Carlisle is clueless, it's not worth any danger that it could put you in. I am sure after a few days research we will find a way to get it out of you" Edward tried to say with a reassuring smile.

_For the first time ever I feel like he really doesn't know me. _Bella thought.

"Edward I will say this once and once alone. It is not a thing, it is not an it. What it is is our child. And there is no chance in hell I am going to do a thing to harm it in any way. No matter what it is I am going to love it because it is going to be my child. Can you seriously tell me that you feel no love in your heart with the thought of me carrying your child?" Bella's voice started to waver and her speech finished, the realisation of what was actually happening hitting her. She had thought that Edward would of shared her rejoice once the initial shock was over, not the desire to kill all that Bella had pinned her future hopes of happiness on.

Edward seemed to contemplate for a moment. His face one of pain and distress, for a moment Bella thought that maybe his resolve was wavering. His face then hardened and he looked towards Carlisle as he spoke.

"That thing will cause you harm, I could never love anything that would do that. Carlisle you will assist me in helping get rid of it before it can cause you any pain love and that is final"

Carlisle's eyes darted between Edward's and Bella's. He seemed unsure of what to say, torn between technically doing the safe option and supporting his son and protecting Bella's happiness.

"Edward…" He started. "I know the desire you have to keep Bella safe, but son, it is her child and if she wants to keep it then I will not force her against her will, you will just have to accept my decision" The pain evident in his eyes from the hurt he knows he will cause by rejecting his son's request.

Edward picked up a vase full of Lilies and threw them against the wall, the glass shimmering light all around the room, causing Bella to and back away from her husband. Within half a second of it happening, Rosalie had pulled Bella back behind her and placed herself in between her and Edward, her eyes growing dark with anger at her brother.

"Edward, stop being like this, you have listened to Bella and Carlisle and there is no way we are going to harm this baby in any way. So the sooner you get that in to your head and stop acting this way, the sooner we can actually sort out what we are going to do to ensure Bella and the baby's safety"

"No" Edward growled "I am not having Bella being in any danger at all, whatever that thing is inside her is a mistake, it's not going to have a chance of being our child, I want it gone"

Bella looked up in to the eyes of her new husband and could barely recognise him at all. How could they be married when the best news she had ever received in her life could be his worst. She felt the tears start to streak down her face.

Rosalie started to hear the almost silent sobs coming from behind her; she felt her rage start to build at her brother's stupidity.

"It is not your decision to make Edward. If Bella wants the baby then she is going to have the baby. And if you really want to make her get rid of it you are gonna have to turn me in to a pile of ash before I let you" Rosalie whispered through her teeth, seething, clinging on to every restraint that she had not to attack Edward right there and then.

Surprisingly Edward then let out a small sarcastic chuckle.

"Oh Rosalie, don't think I don't know your agenda" He started to come even closer to the blonde. "Bella is having a baby, something which you can never have. You hated her before this, so why now the sudden change? Because she is having something that you want and you may be acting as her best friend now, but we all know when the time comes that the baby is born you will fight tooth and nail to make it yours. But Rose love you forget, you will never have children, the baby will be Bella's not yours. The closest you came to ever having a child is when you got repeatedly nailed by 5 different blokes, but even then Carlisle stopped all chances of that now didn't he?" He finished with a sarcastic smile on his face, his grief and rage being taken out in the worst way possible.

Rosalie tried to stay strong, to tell him where he could go or build up the strength to swing for him. However she felt her bottom lip just start to quiver and she couldn't help but run out to the terrace away from the room that had just brought back so many painful memories.

Edward watched her leave then went to turn back to Bella to inform her that the baby again was just not an option, when he was met by a fist swinging towards his face.

He staggered backwards and looked up to see that it had come from the most unlikely of sources. Esme Cullen.

"Get out" she ordered.

"W-w-what…" Edward started to stutter.

"How dare you speak to your sister like that, or order Bella around for that matter, now get out" Esme's eyes remained steely, her strength unwavering.

Edward looked around for his families support, but they all just looked as sickened with his as Esme did.

"Fine, Bella let's go, I won't stay where I am not wanted" He began to go over to Bella to make her move towards the door.

"No" Bella stated plainly.

"What do you mean no?" Edward looked at her, confused.

"I mean no, I don't want you anywhere near this baby and I want you to get out of this house right now. It looks like I will be bringing this baby up fatherless" With that Bella turned round and went outside to go in Search of Rosalie.

As she shut the patio door, she heard the faint sound of the front door shutting, The sound of it caused an ache in her heart. But the sight she found on the terrace made her heart ache even more.

The usual fortress of strength and power, Rosalie Hale, looked diminished and broken. Sat on the floor, knees up to her chest, dry sobering and body violently shaking. Bella rushed to be with her. She sat behind her, her right side gently pressed up against her, her head leant in to the back of her neck.

"Rosalie, it's ok" She tried to calm down the Blonde. After a few minutes of silence, Rosalie started to calm down, the feel of Bella pressed against her back relaxing her.

"I know what Edward said wasn't true Rosalie. It may sound weird but I trust you. I know only you will truly understand what I am going through and why I need to do this, I know you wouldn't do anything to take the baby away from me, you know how much pain it causes."

Bella's words instantly calmed Rosalie down. She had been worried that Bella may have listened to Edward and would lose the closeness they had recently shared. It was such a nice change to the bitterness and dislike that she usually felt towards the girl.

Not that it was because she hated the girl. It was because she loved her with more than she could handle. She was her forbidden fruit. She had loved her from the first time she saw her, but what little she could do. Bella was Edward's mate. Instead it was easier to build up all the walls she could to keep the brunette out of her life, but she could never keep her out of her heart.

Knowing that she could never have Bella was equally as hard as knowing that she could never have a child. Twice in her life had she felt such heart wrenching pain and yet everyday she had to face Bella knowing that she will never be hers.

She felt herself starting to shake again, the pain of what she will never have in her never ending life hitting her all at once.

Bella felt Rosalie starting to shake, she let loose her arm that was holding herself and let it snake her way around Rosalie's waist, twisting herself round so her legs were either side of the Blonde woman and pulling her closer in to her torso.

She leant forwards and placed her lips gently on the back of her neck.

"Rose, I am gonna need you now more then I will anyone, please be strong for me, it is going to be ok, we are gonna have a baby in our lives, it is will all be alright"

Bella rocked her back and forth and at that moment Rosalie finally thought _maybe it just might be._

**End of the first chapter! Please let me know what you think whether I should continue or not! I also have another idea for a rose/bella fic so if your interested message me and you can let me know whether you think I should start writing that. Thanks for taking the time to read this **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cannot tell you how surprised I was to wake up this morning and find that I had 30 emails from all the lovely reviews, favourite story and author alerts and alerts for this story! It means so much writing this and is why I am doing the next chapter now rather than doing my Uni assignment! Special thanks to Kolchaksghost, Jits, JackyKay, Fridizh, City Bookworm, Zelda's Hero, Keeper18, Shanilie nieves and Matilda-333 for taking the time and giving me some lovely reviews. This chapter will be from everyone's point of view to give some background and set the scene for what's coming up, hope you enjoy **

Alice

The weeks after Edward left were hard to bare. It felt like someone was tearing the family in half. Half of us felt grief and despair having lost our brother. Edward meant so much to everyone and his absence was like a whole in the heart to everyone, especially Esme, whose son was the light of her life. Bella had hardly been coping; she was a fragment of her former self, when she spoke her words were few and scarce. I think part of her blames herself for Edward's departure, but her love for her unborn child now takes priority over every other feeling she has in her body. The other half of us feels disgust and hate, for Edward's actions to both Rosalie and Bella. None of us would of ever thought those words could of come out of our treasured brother's mouth. Everyone is unaware of what I have seen, the situation at the moment is too delicate to mention, but it gives me some hope that there is happiness over this dark horizon.

Emmett

My heart is aching for Rosalie. She has been a shadow of her former self since Edward left. Rarely does she ever mention her past and what happened to her and for Edward to throw it back in her face as some cruel retort shook her to the very core. That someone in the family she trusts and loves more than her own life would use that against her has built up a barrage of walls around her. Part of me still wished that we were mated. We both knew we weren't right for each other, which is why it ended but to see her like this, my former love, my best friend, is worse than all the pain in the world. For now all we can do is hope for the best and wait with baited breath to see what tomorrow holds.

Jasper

For the first time in my existence I wish I could lose my power. The emotions in this household at the moment are almost too difficult to bear. The unrelenting flood of grief and anger constantly flowing through my veins make it difficult to stand at times. Even the calming and positive effects that I am trying to spread through my family are having little, if any effect. I know Alice knows something; however it is not my place to ask, she will tell us when the time is right. Until then I hope both Bella and Rosalie find some sort of contentment and happiness.

Carlisle

Even though I cannot physically feel tiredness, never the less that is exactly how my body feels. Tired. I have spent the last few weeks pouring over ancient books and texts trying to find any sign of this strange occurrence happening before. Bella is growing every day, the gestation is rapid compared to a normal human baby. I only hope I can find some insight in order to help her as much as I can. Not only for her but for Rosalie as well, I know how much this baby will mean to her too.

Esme

My beloved family seems to be at a cross road. We are blinded as to what will happen next. My heart bleeds for our beloved Bella, all of us know her fear of what will happen next, I cannot help to admire her strength is having this baby. Part of me feels such rejoice of having a new born baby around, I know Rosalie feels similar too. A baby is what we both wish we had the opportunity to have, however Bella's safety will always come first and I know how much she could be sacrificing in her decision. I hope Rosalie finds the strength to be there for Bella, she is the one person she needs right now more than ever.

Rosalie

These past weeks have been painful. Partly for Edward resurfacing all my unresolved issues of what I never got the chance to lay to rest. My past, my very ugly past brought back to life in a few words. However, at the moment I know worst pain. Bella. I have had to keep my distance, for she is broken and I know it's selfish but I am jealous. Jealous of the fact that my fool of a brother has her in this state. Her love for him is so strong and I know now that she will never feel that way for me. I have busied myself though and I hope that she will appreciate my efforts.

Bella

I feel like part of my heart has been ripped out. Edward, my supposed husband, my forever. Turned out to be less of a man than one I have ever known. No one has heard from him, I think everyone is too disgusted to even bring him up. My pain for losing him has been subsided though, as the clarity in my head increases I realise for him to want to rid us of perhaps the greatest news I have ever had in my life means that we surely weren't meant to be. He is not the reason for the pain in my heart anymore. Instead my pain comes from the most unlikely of sources. Rosalie. After the evening that Edward left, we stayed out on the veranda just being together, still and calm, the reassurance we both needed, the silent promises we made to be there for each other. However I have barely seen or spoken to the beautiful woman. She is constantly fleeting in and out of the house, locking herself in her room, barely coming out, only really to hunt. I don't pretend to know why, maybe she has retracted her promises to me, maybe it's the pain Edward inflicted her. All I know is all my pain is coming from the lack of her in my life. I can only hope she returns soon.

Present day

Bella lied down in Edward's old room; it had long lost the smell of him since his absence. She did not miss it. Her hands run around her stomach, feeling the slight movements from underneath her skin.

Her stomach had a definite protrusion now and every day she found that she loved her unborn child more and more. She found herself pondering daily over what it will look like, what features would it have and what she would be like as a mother. That caused her more fear than anything. Being 18 and having a child had hardly been what she had envisioned her life to be.

What if she wasn't a good mother, what if she was a bad mother. _Not as a good a mother as Rosalie would be. _She felt a pain in her chest as she thought of the blonde woman. She hadn't spoken to her in days, even when she had it was scarce. She missed Rosalie more than she could of ever thought, that night on the Veranda had moved her and meant more to her than anyone could of predicted.

Tears started to run down her face at the thought of Rosalie being a permanent fixture out of her life. Against all odds Rosalie had become the person she truly needed at the moment.

This thought stirred something inside Bella, she at least had to know why her sudden abandonment, why she went back against everything they had promised each other.

Her legs found themselves walking to Rosalie's door, her heart rate spiking at being so close to the Blonde, unsure of what her reaction would be barging in her room. She knew Rosalie would be able to hear her breath, her heartbeat. She hadn't stopped her yet, that was all the encouragement she needed, so she pushed open the door.

She couldn't even of predicted what she would of seen with a million guesses.

Rosalie's deep red bedroom had been transformed.

Instead it was now a wonderfully rich cream colour, freshly painted with an intricate ceiling design and new skirting board all around. A large double bed now graced the centre of the room, matching cream sheets and glossy white bedframe, Bella was sure it was an antique, something out of Rosalie's time when she was a human.

Her eyes then looked to the left of the bed, an ornate crib stood tall next to it. It was white in colour and had delicate railings and beautiful carvings of different leaves in the woodwork. In were miniature cotton sheets and pillows and a small chocolate brown bear that looked as antique as the bed but was none the less pristine.

To the right of the room was a large wooden trunk, with its lid open, Bella could see inside it was an array of different baby toys. All antiques, cars, trains, bears and beautiful silver rattles filled the box. Bella could feel the tears brimming in her eyes.

At that moment the doors to Rosalie's walk in wardrobe had opened. Bella could see that Rosalie's clothes had been removed. In their place were now the most beautiful baby clothes Bella had ever seen. Complete with bottles, comforters and everything else that a baby could ever need.

Chocolate eyes finally met golden ones. Rosalie looked at her sheepishly, unaware of what her reaction will be.

Bella all but ran over to Rosalie, completely uninhibited as she jumped up on her and wrapped her legs around her waist. She placed her lips down on to the blonde's forehead as Rosalie supported Bella's feather light weight. She eventually let Bella down and they continued to just stare at each other.

Bella's tears streamed down her face.

"This is what you've been doing" she managed to choke out "I thought you left me"

The words shocked Rosalie, she hadn't envisaged that would have been what would of caused her pain. She was suddenly overcome with guilt having left the beautifully broken girl. If Rosalie could cry she would be now.

"I-I-I know how much Edward leaving has been hurting you, it is my fault he is gone, I didn't want you to hate me" Rosalie couldn't help but look at her feet as she spoke to Bella.

She felt fingers at her chin pulling her head up to lock eyes with Bella's.

"Of all the tears that I have shed, most of them have been for the thought of losing you. I can't do this without you Rosalie. I need you. Promise me you won't leave me"

"I promise" Rosalie managed to beam back at her.

"Rose…all this I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me, but this is your bedroom will you be ok with the baby and it's stuff being in here?"

Rosalie started chuckling. "Bella love, this is your room now, hence the bed and all my stuff been cleared out, I will move in to another room, you and the baby can have your space."

"No" Bella stated boldly. She had just got the Blonde back in her life, she wasn't going to risk losing her again. "Rosalie, like I said I need you, that means day and night, so yes I accept your offer of moving in to this room but you will be going nowhere. We can share this room with the baby. Besides…someone needs to be awake for the 3 o'clock feeds" Bella says with a slight smirk.

All the happiness that had been missing in Rosalie's life had suddenly come crashing in to it all at once.

"Bella" She started barely able to keep her emotions in check. "I can't even begin to tell you how happy you have just made me. I promise I will do all I can to look after you and your baby"

"You're wrong again" Rosalie looked up at her with hurt and confusion, she had thought Bella had wanted her to be part of her and her baby's life.

Bella placed her hand over Rosalie's and brought it on to her stomach and kept it in place with her own.

"You said you're baby, you were wrong. This is going to be our baby"

**Thanks again for all the reviews guys, hope you liked this chapter too, let me know **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thanks so much for all the reviews, 3 chapters in 24 hours clearly spoiling you, but I am trying to get as much in ASAP as you lot have got me rather inspired, once again hope you enjoy, if any one feels they have any ideas for the story feel free to message, I know where I think it's going but would be good to hear your input. Much love. **

Alice had just finished hanging the picture above where the bed was, she took a step back and looked at it; it really was beautiful and fitted the atmosphere of the room so well, she only hoped that the girls liked it.

She could hear them on the story below, well she could hear Rosalie. Her and Bella had become inseparable, much to her amusement, Bella had Rosalie completely at her beck and call. Not that Bella wanted her to be but so much so if Bella even needed to go to the bathroom, Rose would be there carrying her upstairs.

Alice smiled to herself, how much Rose had changed. She didn't think that the two women had so much as shared a proper conversation between themselves before the baby news. If Alice had not of had her vision, she would have been worried about Rosalie's intentions, it was rather sudden. But the vision was not the only thing that had opened her eyes to Rosalie's change of heart.

She had confided in Jasper about what she should do and whether she should tell anyone of her vision that she had. Jasper had merely smiled at her and told her in few words, that he thought it had been a long time coming. The only emotion he ever felt from Rose directed towards was complete and utter love.

This had helped Alice keep her vision to herself and let things run their natural course. It helped as well, as the other members of the family had been concerned that Rosalie's intentions may not have Bella's best wishes at heart. Alice had told them that Rose was not capable of that and that everything would turn out for the best. Everyone knew that Alice had seen something, them all trusting her that a good thing was coming out of the new relationship that had been formed.

Alice was interrupted from her musings by Bella coming in to her new bedroom.

"Oh Alice, what are you do…" Bella's voice trailed off as she saw what was in front of the pixie like girl.

Alice had blown up a photo on to a large canvas that she had secretly taken a few days previously. It was of Rosalie and Bella on the sofa in the lounge. Bella was lied down with her head on Rosalie's lap looking up to her. Both of them had genuine smiles on their faces where they had been laughing about something, it could have been anything with how they are nowadays a smile never far from their faces. Their hands are clasped and they rest on Bella's increasingly protruding baby bump. It was the perfect photo, you could see the love radiating off them even in still life.

"Alice, that's so beautiful, when did you even do that?"

"I have been taking a few photo's, I thought it would be a nice idea, something for the future little Cullen to look back at when he was a bit older."

"Rose will love it, God Alice I don't know what I would do without her, she has been amazing, much more than I could have ever asked for or deserve for that matter"

Alice just smiled; it was so nice that Bella was finally getting to see what Rosalie was actually like. She just wished that Rose had confided in her earlier, she felt bad that her sister had to go through the past year carrying those feelings and having to be like that to the person she loved.

"Rose is like that with her family, when she really truly cares about someone, you're just only seeing it now, but she's one of the most genuinely loyal people you'll ever meet and you can clearly see you mean the world to her."

Bella faltered before replying, she had been worried about this ever since her and Rose had started to become close. Edward's words just couldn't leave her head. Rosalie had done a complete 180 and she was 99% sure she was completely genuine and Bella was praying that she was right. She had completely given herself to the blonde woman and she now knew she couldn't lose her in her life. This baby was going to be as much Rosalie's as it would be hers.

"Alice…" Bella started but was immediately cut off.

"Bella I know what you are going to say. And don't even go there. If you are actually thinking what you are about to say then you are right you really don't deserve her. Now I am going to see my sister, who is currently slaving away over some sort of disgusting human meal that last Thursday you told her was your favourite. I suggest whatever thought's you are having you squash immediately, it would kill her to know that you actually listened to his words."

Bella had to look away, Alice had never spoken so severely to her in her life, and she didn't know she was capable of it. She felt so ashamed that she ever let those thoughts in to her head; Rosalie had been nothing but an Angel to her.

"Oh and seeing as you are so bloody clueless, did you ever stop to think that maybe Rose never had a problem with you, maybe the problem was you and Edward?"

"Alice what do you…" Bella started confused by her sister's statement, but Alice was already down on the floor below.

Alice made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen, where she fell upon a sight she never thought she would see. Rosalie Hale completely covered in some sort of Tomato sauce. Her hair dishevelled and outfit worth thousands ruined. Muttering to herself about trying to remember whether or not Bella liked Mushrooms.

The sound of Alice laughing made her turn round and drop the wooden spoon, making more of a mess if it was even possible.

"Do you think this is funny?" Rose stated sharply. Alice had to cover her mouth in an attempt to muffle her laughs.

"Alice don't just stand there are laugh at me, help me! What the hell even is Calzone anyway? All I know that it smells revolting how can this be her favourite thing to eat in the world?"

"Rose chill, I am sure Bella won't mind whether it has Mushrooms or not, have you seen her eat at the moment, it's more like she's eating for 8 than 2"

"Aliceee" Rosaline uncharacteristically whined "You don't understand this has to be right!"

Alice walked over closer to Rosalie, taking the spoon out of her hand and placing her palm on to her cheek trying to calm her down.

"Rose, trust me, I understand" Her knowing eyes staring at Rosalie's trying to portray in them what she was trying to say.

Rosalie's eyes widened then she let out a sigh and hung her head.

"You had a vision about it didn't you" Rosalie whispered, half embarrassed, half hopeful that her recent efforts hadn't been in vain.

"Yes I did, and Rose I can't believe you didn't confide in anyone before all this"

Rose starting running her hands through her hair unsure what to say to her sister, she had harboured this secret so well for so many months now, she wasn't sure if she wanted it to come out yet.

"Because it doesn't matter Alice, she is so in love with Edward that it really doesn't matter. All I want is for her to be happy and the baby to be healthy and for both of them to be as safe and comfortable as possible"

At that moment Alice had never been more proud of her sister. She hoped for her sake, that the vision she saw would soon be realised.

"Rose, let me tell you something" Alice started "When you were off gallivanting all over Rochester finding your old toys and crib and god knows what else you have packed in to that room, I was the one that was left with Bella"

The pain and guilt on Rose's face was evident as she thought of how she had left her through the first few weeks that would have undoubtedly been the hardest.

"And I am not gonna lie, Bella did shed tears for Edward's departure, but I would say 80 percent of the conversations that we had all revolved around you and your where about. I truly don't even think she realises how much you mean to her, just give her some time, she is only human after all" Alice finished with a slight smirk, seeing Rose's mouth twitch at the corners in to a small smile.

"I know Alice, I regret leaving her so much, sometimes it is so hard though, all I want to do is tell her how much she means to me and its actually harder to be this close to her and not say anything. But I just don't care, she is worth it"

"Clearly, who would of thought it, Rosalie Hale, slaving away in a kitchen for a human" Rose let out a slight laugh it was true, for Rosalie this was very out of character, it was nice for Alice to see just how far Rose was willing to go for the girl.

"Look Rose, just stop fretting, I am rooting for this vision to come through and I am pretty sure Bella will be too, now stop feeling sorry for yourself and go feed your girl"

Rosalie smiled at her and made for the stairs before she turned around again.

"Alice you won't tell me what you saw in the vision will you?"

Alice thought about it for a second then answered.

"No, I won't, only because it is gonna be so much better when you see it for yourself."

It seemed to make Rose smile more than if she had actually told her.

Rosalie made her way up to hers and Bella's bedroom, _I like the way that sounds_, she thought before slowly opening the door. She was met with the sight of a very red Bella on the bed, her heart rate was racing. She ran over to her side.

"Bella what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Rose don't come so close, morning sickness, well mid-afternoon sickness, it's not a pretty sight" Bella attempted a small smile.

Rose moved her hand to Bella's forehead she was burning up. She went to move her hand to go get Carlisle when Bella stopped her.

"No, don't go, please just lie with me for a minute, my body feels like it's on fire and I do hear an advantage of having a vampire for a roommate is that they have to cool you down, you know being a giant ice pop and all"

Rose let out a small laugh and pulled the cover back on the bed. Bella was just wearing some small denim shorts and a black vest top. She knew that if she had a heartbeat it would be racing by now.

"Oh and get changed before you even think of coming near me, did a giant tomato throw up on you or something" Bella quipped and Rosalie couldn't help but let out a laugh.

She excited the room to go to Edward's old one where she had moved all of her stuff, she went in there as little as she could, it made her uncomfortable to say the least. She ended up just grabbing a large white cotton shirt that reached all the way down to her knees.

She returned to the room and finally noticed the large canvas hanging above the bed. It was breath taking. Rosalie couldn't remember a picture of her where she had ever looked truly happy. She would probably buy Alice another Porsche to repay her for the happiness that that picture brought her.

"It's beautiful isn't it" She was interrupted by Bella who was beaming at her, no doubt mirroring the look she had on her own face.

_Not as beautiful as you_ was the only thought currently running through Rosalie's mind.

Bella moved over as Rosalie lied down next to her, she didn't even hesitate to go and snuggle right in to the blonde woman as soon as she settled on the bed. Although Bella had lied with Rosalie before, it had never been this intimate; usually she was wrapped in blankets and could be lying on a rock for all that she could feel. Rosalie felt softer than she would have imagined, she found her hand subconsciously moving to feel the curve of her hip.

She felt her breathing spike as she thought how natural this felt. Suddenly Alice's words popped in to her head. She found herself wondering what Alice had meant by it, the idea of Rosalie's jealousy popped in to her head, where she quickly diminished it, _she couldn't of possible meant that._

But as she laid there, strong arms wrapped round her holding her close, she couldn't help but think that there is nowhere else in the world that she would rather be.

**Let me know what you think guys **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am actually addicted. This is what you lot and your reviews are doing to me! I cannot express how much each one makes me smile, thank you so much for taking the time and effort to write, I am glad you seem to be enjoying it, thanks guys you lot are stella!**

Bella had tried to lie to herself over the next couple of weeks and say that everything was still completely the same between her and Rose, but even she was starting to finally accept things were completely different. But completely different in a totally ok way.

The way that they acted together was even more intimate than her and Edward had been. Rose had lost all of her inhibitions with Bella. She was constantly trying to make Bella as happy as she could be, even Bella had to admit the pregnancy was taking a strain on her, most of her time was spent confined to their bedroom or the sofa.

Once she had forced down some blood, to try and make it easier, this is when she knew how much Rosalie had cared. Carlisle was the only one able to be around the fresh blood without becoming ravenous and around Bella that was a huge danger. But then in strolled Rosalie, as easy as anything, who came over and put her arm round Bella, rubbing her stomach as she attempted to drink the revolting liquid as if it was nothing. It was something Bella would never forget.

From that moment and the moment that they shared in their bedroom, their relationship had become a lot more intimate. There was never a moment that Bella slept that she was not closely pressed up to the blonde woman, where she wasn't safely wrapped up in her arms.

Bella had also noticed that they were also constantly touching. They were always holding hands, Rose gently rubbing circles over her arm or shoulder. Bella's favourite was when Rose would lay her hand on her baby bump just underneath her belly button and would rub her thumb against her skin for hours.

They had spent hours lying together, Rosalie talking to the baby bump, telling whatever was growing beneath how amazing their life would be, how much we would all love them and how to stay away from tanned people who look like they are on steroids. The latter earning a long chuckle from Bella.

This side of Rosalie was so refreshing for Bella, long gone were her opinions of being incredibly strong and cold. She was in fact rather vulnerable and loving.

Bella had commented a few days previous when Rose had just been messing around with Alice, she was uncharacteristically dressed down, in a pair of loose fitting skinny jeans, white boat shoes and a light grey polo, about how nice she looked. Obviously Rosalie always looked nice but when she is walking round the house on a Sunday morning in an outfit that costs more than most household's annual income, it was lovely to see her look more normal less goddess for once.

A day later Bella walked in to Rosalie's new wardrobe to try and find her and noticed that the exact same jeans, polo shirt and shoes had been brought in about 8 different colour variations. She noticed that the jeans were still Calvin Klein, but it was a relaxed version of her girl and the fact she wanted to please Bella meant the world to her. _Her girl_ she thought, she should be scared about thinking that, but all she could do was smile, because it's true, more than anything they belonged to each other and all Bella could do was smile about that.

Bella descended the stairs, looking for her girl but she was nowhere to be found. She was met with Esme though, who now had her glow back to her that had been lost for a while. Rose's change had pleased Esme more than words could say and Bella knew that she was equally excited about having the prospect of a new baby in the house.

Bella was pleased that no one had questioned her and Rosalie's new relationship; everyone just seemed to except it for what it was. Even though no one really knew what it was. They basically had every aspect of a perfect relationship besides anything physical and hadn't uttered a single word of feelings to each other.

Bella had spent many nights thinking about what her feelings for Rosalie was. She knew how much she needed her in her life. When Rose was gone for more than a few hours it actually pained Bella and she missed her the moment she left. Bella knew that she loved her.

She was left wondering whether there was actually any physical attraction. That was until last night. Alice and Rose had to go out for the night with Carlisle to some doctor's dinner. Emmett and Jasper were out hunting and Esme had offered to stay in and look after Bella.

Rose had spent most of the day getting ready and had barely seen Bella at all. Bella had been getting quite hurt about Rosalie's lack of attention until finally Rose and Alice came down the stairs. Alice could have been wearing a plastic bag for all Bella knew, Rosalie looked simple sensational even for her standards.

She was dressed in a floor length ball gown that was a midnight blue cover. It had a halter top that showed off a rather impressive cleavage and when she turned around to talk to Esme, Bella realised it was completely backless showing off the contours in her body beautifully. Her hair was pinned up, only a few delicately curled pieces fell to frame her face. Her make-up was simple yet classy. The heat that Bella felt rising in her body had put to rest all dilemmas of whether she was attracted to the beautiful Blonde. She was simply stunning.

Bella's daydreaming was abruptly ended when she walked straight in to something tall, hard but none the less very warm. A massive grin was looking down at her, chuckling at her clear lack of special awareness.

Jacob Black, how much she had missed him in recent weeks, she hadn't seen him since the wedding.

"Jake!" Bella couldn't help but squeal as the excitement of seeing her best friend took over.

"Hey Bells, see you're still as co-ordinated as ever then" Even though she thought it was impossible he seemed to of grown even bigger that the last time she had seen him.

"Shut it you! So do you want to explain to me what exactly you are doing in a house full of vampires? Living it dangerously are we? The bikes just not enough" She had missed their banter, she forgot how much Jake had meant to her in months past, he was one of the best friends she had.

"Very funny Bella, but actually I am here by invitation"

"Invitation? Why would any of them invite you here"

"Oh Bella I'm hurt" Jacob feigned shock "Do you not think I have won them over with my wit and charm?"

Bella chuckled "Yes Jake I am sure you're wit and charm are top notch but your tail may have something to do with them not inviting you over for Christmas dinner just yet"

"Har har, very funny, it was Blondie that actually called me, said something about them all needing to go hunt and that apparently you are a complete hazard magnet so I am here to baby sit" He had a grin on his face that stretched right across it.

"Baby sit? Jake you forget you're a year younger than me"

"Age is just a number baby, anyway how did you finally manage to get Anti-Buffy to pull that stick out of her ass and grow a heart and sense of humour"

Bella smacked Jake hard across the arm, earning herself a lovely bruised hand, _Rose will kill me_ she thought.

"She has changed Jake, things are different now Edward has gone. She has been more than amazing throughout this whole thing."

Jacob let a low growl in to the air. "I can't believe he left you, how could he do that to you"

"Jake calm down" Bella said stroking his hand trying to soothe him. "He isn't important anymore, I have all I need now" She smiled to herself contently, because she truly really did.

Jake looked at Bella quizzically for a second then burst out in to a fit of laughter. _I can't believe it _he thought.

"Jake, what's so funny, oh god what do I have on my face" Bella started furiously wiping her face.

Jacob eventually calmed down and stopped Bella's ministrations.

"Bella stop" He managed to chuckle out "There is nothing on your face I just can't believe it"

"Believe what?" Bella asked

"You totally have the hots for Blondie"

Bella went wide eyed and started to blush, she could feel it reaching all the way to her ears.

"W-w-what no I don't what are you talking about, no I don't and even if I did, which I don't, like being hypothetical here, she wouldn't be interested, she would probably run for the hills, but this is all hypothetical because I don't like her, I don't even know what you are talking about."

Jacob continued to laugh even harder.

"Oh god Bella, I think that was the least convincing performance I have ever seen. Take away the incessant rambling and the fact you resemble a tomato and you still can see through you as easy as glass. I don't blame you though Bells, Blondie is totally hot, you know in a totally domineering kind of way…" Jake trailed off imagining Rosalie in all kinds of compromising positions.

Bella punched him hard in the shoulder, knowing what was going through his head, further bruising her hand.

"Ha see you were totally jealous about me thinking about your bird, oh Bells it's worse than I thought, you totally love her"

Bella was mortified; she had hoped that she hadn't been that see through, otherwise surely if Jake could figure it out Rose could too, let alone the rest of the Family.

"No Jake, I don't and she definitely doesn't so please don't say anything otherw…"

"She does Bella" Jake cut her off "Trust me she totally does"

"What, like what makes you say that she would do, totally like hypothetically of course" Bella said trying to sound aloof but failing epically.

"Well let's say that she hypothetically called me today and asked me to do her a favour and when I said why should I do a favour for her she promised me the keys to her red Merc and when I found out all I had to do was come and baby sit you that was just an added bonus. Sounds a lot more than friends doesn't it?"

Bella was shocked, the fact that Rose had given up the car that she often referred to as her 'baby' or 'light of her life' just for a few hours of her protection from only herself. Bella felt her heart swell at the information, what had she done to deserve that kind of love from someone.

In that moment Bella decided that she had to talk to Rose about what was going on between the two of them, she only hoped that Rosalie would be feeling something similar to herself.

Jake and Bella spent the rest of the time laughing and joking as always, but after a couple of hours Bella found herself pining after Rosalie and the feeling of being in her arms. At that moment Jake then stood and gave Bella a quick kiss to her forehead and then quickly left the house. Bella knew it meant that her family would be back any second now and more importantly that meant Rose would be back any second now.

She felt her heart rate increase at the thought of their upcoming conversation, it could change her life as she knew it already more than it had changed. But rather than being an almost death, her family in danger, an army of vampires trying to kill her, it would for once be a totally amazing change.

Just at that moment the front door flew open and she was met with the most breath taking sight. Rosalie smiling at her looking truly happy. The fact she was in the outfit that she knew that Bella loved made it all the more beautiful.

She was quickly at Bella's side, placing a kiss on her forehead and proceeding to kiss her stomach and say hello to the unborn child. She looked up at Bella and cupped her cheek. Bella couldn't help but stare at her with so much intensity, her feelings unable to be contained anymore.

Rosalie's eyebrows furrowed.

"Bella, what's wrong? What did that mutt do now?" Rose asked, mistaking Bella's gaze for one of pain.

"Rose no, it's nothing bad I just need to talk to you about something, something important"

"Of course Bella, you know you can tell me anything "

Bella bit her bottom lip, her heart was hammering against her chest, it all came down to this moment, her future happiness was resting on this moment.

"Rosalie I…"

Bella was cut off by the sound of the front door re-opening. Both women took a share breath in at the shock of who was stood there.

Edward.

**Don't hate me! I would love to carry this on in a pure mush fest of Rosalie and Bella but I also want an interesting story! Let me know what you think guys, thanks again for all the wonderful words of encouragement!**


	5. Chapter 5

**30 reviews guys can't begin to tell you how much that means and that indeed in the reason why I am writing the next chapter now. If there is any grammatical or wording mistakes they are completely my own guys, none of this is beta'd and I am everything but a writer. Hope you carry on enjoying it!**

Neither of the girls had moved an Inch. Rosalie was having a deep internal battle about whether or not she could dismember Edward, without any of her family members seeing, for ruining that moment.

Edward meanwhile was just stood there with an almost smug grin on his face. _Clearly expecting some sought of procession for his return,_ Rose thought. The rest of the Cullens had begun to congregate in the lounge where Edward was still stood in the doorway. No one had really moved or said anything, besides shocked gasps at seeing who had returned.

Rosalie could see Jasper trying desperately to see the emotions in the room and keep them in control. Funnily enough all his effort seemed to be directed Rose's way.

Esme eventually broke the silence and went over and hugged her son, even though it was done very tentatively. Everyone else eventually began to follow suit, all hugging or shaking hands with Edward. Everyone besides Rosalie and Bella, who still hadn't really changed their positions, only now Bella's hand was clinging to Rose's.

10 minutes later, they were all sat round waiting for Edward to tell them where he had been and what he had been doing. Rose was just about ready to rip his throat out but Jasper was working hard trying to calm her down every few seconds. His eyes hadn't left Bella and they were full of longing for his lost mate.

Bella didn't know what to do. She had managed to push all of her emotions about Edward to the back of her mind. She had been prepared to tell Rose just how she was feeling about her and try to make whatever it was between them work. _If he had just came in a few minutes later_ she thought.

She now just felt torn. She knew that she should be furious at Edward and get Rosalie to kick him to the curb, so to speak. However, being able to say that when she hadn't seen Edward for 6 weeks and being able to say that when he was 10ft away from her were completely different matters.

He was the father of her unborn child, if she hadn't of become pregnant they would still be together, happy as they always were. She suddenly felt a rush of guilt, here she was musing about her feelings for Edward and her hand was gripping so hard on to Rosalie's. Rose taking time out from glaring at Edward to try and soothe her, she really didn't deserve her.

"I have been staying in Denali since I left. They have been very understanding about this situation and very hospitable to say the least" Edward started.

"Yeah, I bet Tanya was very 'hospitable" Rose couldn't help but spit back at him

Edward simply sighed. "Rosalie must you always be such a petulant child? Any way none of that is important, they were lovely but I couldn't stand to be away from my Bella any longer" He broke in to a massive smile looking at Bella.

Everyone was completely aware of the growl that came out of Rosalie; Jasper was hard at work trying to control her.

A silence hung in the air, everyone waiting for some kind of reaction from Bella. She just sat there with a blank look on her face. Bella had been trying to sort out the thoughts flying through her head, barely comprehending what Edward had been saying. Her internal battle was raging; she knows she should want Edward as far away from her as possible but she couldn't help but feel something towards him. She had to talk to him. Alone.

It was as if he could read her mind. "Bella how about we go for a walk, our meadow maybe?"

Rosalie actually began to stand up to tell him where to go, when suddenly she was shocked to hear the words that left Bella's mouth.

"Sure, that sounds um nice"

Shocked eyes locked with guilty ones. For a mere moment Bella could see all the hurt in Rosalie's eyes for her decision to go with Edward. She wanted to comfort her and tell her it would be ok, but she didn't know what would happen.

Rosalie snapped out of it and the hurt look of her face was immediately replaced with her trademark glare. That look brought a pain to Bella's heart. She hadn't looked at her like that since before everything had changed between them, she hated the idea of their relationship going back to that.

Rosalie couldn't handle being in that room, she felt like she would be suffocating, if it was possible. Bella's decision to go back to him had hurt her worse than she ever had been in her life. She had given herself completely to the Brunette and still all Edward had to do was walk back after being MIA for 6 weeks and he had her again.

Bella and Edward meanwhile had made their way to the meadow. Bella couldn't help but think how different it was to be here with him. Her head was spinning, she couldn't get Rose out of her head, and the hurt look on her face was permanently etched in to her memory.

She hadn't even realised that Edward had been talking to her.

"Bella, I want you to know how sorry I am for leaving you like that. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you and I promise I will make it up to you somehow. It's just I needed time to process what was happening, I was shocked and…"

"It hasn't been hard at all actually" Bella cut him off "Rosalie has been amazing, more than I ever could have asked for"

Edward merely scoffed. "Of course she has Bella, just because you're pregnant, she never showed an interest in you beforehand. She wants to be close to the baby not you and if she has to be nice to you to get there, trust me that will be an easy sacrifice to make"

When her and Rosalie had first got close, Edward's words would have shaken her to the core, making her worry but she knew Rosalie now and she trusted what they had.

"That's not true Edward and personally I think it's an awful way to talk about your sister, you have no idea about what a great person she is"

Edward's jaw tensed, he could feel himself getting frustrated.

"Can we just stop talking about Rosalie for a second; we're here to talk about us"

Edward reached over and grasped Bella's hand. Bella noticed how delicately he held her hand, how gentle he was. It was different to how Rose was with her. Edward had always been gentle, always so careful with her. She didn't want careful. The way Edward touched her full of care, she didn't want him to touch her like that out of fear of draining her body dry.

When Rosalie touched her there were no inhibitions, her touches were gentle and delicate because they were full of love. She didn't have to worry about hurting her because she knew Rosalie didn't have it in her to hurt her.

At that point Bella realised what a fool she had been. Compared to hers and Edward's relationship, her relationship with Rosalie was so much more intimate. Rosalie had no fear with Bella because she knew she'd never hurt her, never leave her and would do anything for her.

Edward had left her for the second time now, even though they were married and had a child. She couldn't trust his self-blaming behaviour. Whenever things got remotely hard Edward just ran, he had promised her he never would again but he had let her down. She thought back to the blonde vampire who had never let her down, who was always surprising her with her level of compassion and love.

She tuned back in to Edward when he was mid conversation.

"So if we look for a place to live, Tanya said we could reside in Denali till we find a more permanent fixture" He said with a smile, completely unaware of what was running through Bella's head.

"No Edward" Bella started. "I am not going anywhere; I am not leaving the family"

Edward looked strained like he was trying to think of ways to convince her.

"Bella, it's just things are strained at the moment between my family and me and I don't think it would be a suitable place to raise our baby"

The way he had said 'my family' was like a kick in the gut to Bella. She was as much a part of that family as Edward was now. It enraged her more than she thought was possible, she finally realised how selfish he was.

"Edward, I know you came back for me, but I am going to tell you now, I do not want to be with you like that anymore. You left again, after you swore blind that you wouldn't. You will always play a part in our child's life, but there is nothing between you and me anymore"

The look on Edward's face was unfathomable. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Bella, I've been gone a couple of months, we're married how can you want me out of your life just like that?"

Bella couldn't help but look down at her feet, she was glad now more than ever that Edward could not hear her thoughts.

It was like Bella could hear the cogs turning in Edward's head.

"There is someone else isn't there" He growled at Bella.

Bella couldn't lift her head to meet his eyes, instead her silence spoke volumes. Edward stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"It's the wolf isn't it? I should have known if I left again he'd try a repeat performance, when I see him…"

"Edward it's not Jacob" Bella cut him off. "It doesn't matter who it is, but I don't want you to go around and try and hurt them if you find out who it is, ok promise me that at least"

_Them _Edward thought. Not him, but them. The light bulb finally turned on inside of his head. He couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Oh Rosalie is playing this better than I thought. You actually think she cares about you Bella? She just wants the baby and from the size of you that could be any day now, do you really think that she will still be like that with you in a week? Stupid human"

The way Edward spoke to her like she was less than him was the final straw. She stood up and went right in to his face.

"Listen to me, don't you dare speak to me or about your sister like that ever again, I don't care what you think but I know how much Rosalie cares about me. I am sorry that I have moved on like this Edward but I want you to respect what we have. And if you can't I want you to leave and not come back"

Edward's eyes went wide at shock, Bella truly was over him. He felt a fire build inside him, he knew Rosalie. She barely cared for anyone but herself. She had turned his mate against him all for her own personal gain of a baby. _The bitch will pay_ was his final thought before he sprinted off in to the trees leaving Bella alone, again.

Bella was left to trudge back to the house, trying to think of ways that she could fix the mess she had created.

When she finally got home she made her way upstairs to hers and Rosalie's bedroom. But instead she was met with a different pair of golden eyes glaring back at her.

"Alice I…" Bella was unsure what she could say to excuse her awful behaviour to Rosalie.

"Bella it's Ok. We all knew you needed to sort it out with Edward, even Rose. I am just trusting that you've managed to sort it out yes?"

Alice was looking for some sort of reassurance in Bella's eyes that she had made the right decision.

"Edward's left again, I don't know where to, I just…"

"Bella I know what was said between you and Edward I saw it ok? All I can say to you is you might want to go see Rose down the hall and try and make things ok. She is hurting and she needs you more than anything right now, but I know you two will be alright"

Bella went over and hugged her sister. "I don't know what I would do without you Alice"

Alice smiled "Yeah yeah, you would be pretty useless without me" She joked "Just promise me I get first dibs on Godmother"

Bella laughed "You blatantly saw me already planning on asking you "

Alice winked and walked out of the room.

Bella made her way down the hall to where she could hear some movement from Edward's old room. Inside she found Rosalie in blue overall's painting the white walls over in the deep red colour she had in her old bedroom.

Rose heard Bella enter and put her paintbrush down, she didn't even wait for Bella to ask the question she knew was coming.

"I figured you and Edward could move in to the baby's room, it makes sense, so I am going to make this room my one" She turned to Bella with her steely glare firmly in place and waited for a second before turning around and carrying on painting.

She tensed as she felt Bella walk closer to her and wrap her arms around her waist.

"Rose" Bella started, whispering in her ear. "Edward has gone again, I don't want to be with him and he didn't exactly take it well. So put the paintbrush down and come lie down with me in our room would you?"

Rosalie was shocked, all afternoon she had been picturing the worst, she had even contemplated leaving herself and she suddenly felt a sudden guilt for her lack of trust in Bella.

She turned round and embraced the smaller girl. They hugged for a long while, when Bella took a step back.

"Rose we need to talk about this" Both women felt their nerves rise as they knew the conversation they were about to have.

"What I was going to say earlier, before Edward came in, I just…well, I-"

Rosalie could see how nervous she was and managed to find the courage to lift up Bella's chin so their eyes met. Their faces were inches apart; Rosalie could feel herself moving closer to Bella. Bella was reciprocating her actions, their lips were centimetres apart and Bella could feel Rosalie's sweet breath on her face. They both finally closed their eyes and went to lean in.

Suddenly Bella crashed to the floor, her body going completely limp in Rosalie's arms as the taller woman caught her. Rosalie's confusion was short lived when she could smell the distinct musty taste in the air. She looked down at Bella to see that the clothes above her baby bump were completely drenched in blood.

**Let me know what you think guys! Oh and that definitely won't be the last we see of Edward! Thanks again for all the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews once again, means so much, sorry for all the cliff-hangers I just can't resist **

Rosalie was frozen for a second. All her fears and nightmares crashing down on to her. Her head had too many thoughts running through it to be able to comprehend what was happening. Bella suddenly lurched forward her mouth spraying blood everywhere. It was the burning at the back of Rosalie's throat that brought her out of her trance. Her eyes widened when she saw the sight before her.

Bella was paler than she had ever seen, her mouth leaking blood her clothes completely soaked through with the red liquid. Her eyes were rolling in to the back of her head, her body twitching violently.

It was this sight of the woman she loved in this state that pulled her out of her trance. She scooped Bella in to her arms and sprinted out of the room. She almost ran straight in to Carlisle who was coming from up the stairs, clearly he had smelt all the blood.

No words were exchanged just the silent emotions of fear and heartache. They got Bella in to his office in here seconds. Carlisle had prepared a hospital bed, monitors and surgical equipment in preparation for whatever was going to happen. This was the moment that everyone had been silently scared of, for none of them knew what would happen.

Rosalie was working down Bella's body, ripping her clothes off her as she went. Even covered in blood and bruises it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She was pulled out of her thoughts by an excruciating scream from Bella.

Deep red and purple circles were starting to form over her baby bump. Carlisle rushed to her side, running his fingers over the marks. He then stood back and gasped.

"Carlisle what the fuck is going on" Rosalie never swore, but her desperation was shining through her words.

"The baby is trying to bite its way free of Bella's stomach, something is wrong though, it can't break through but it has broken through the placenta which means it is drowning."

Rosalie couldn't begin to comprehend what Carlisle had just told her. If you cut Bella open to save the baby, Bella would surely die. If you let the baby drown, the baby would die. It took Rosalie less than a moment to make a decision.

"Leave the baby Carlisle, get her some morphine for the pain and blood in to her. Let it drown, I refuse to let Bella die, even if it is for her own baby"

"No!" The angry shriek came from Bella's mouth. "Rosalie you are not letting our baby die I don't care what happens to me, just get that baby out!" Another fountain of blood came from Bella's mouth; Rosalie attempted to roll her on to her side to stop her choking on the blood.

"Rosalie did you not hear me, leave me save the baby!"

It was all happening to fast Rosalie didn't know what to do. Carlisle was working over Bella injecting her with morphine and trying to set up a blood bag.

"Carlisle help the baby please" Bella merely managed to whisper.

Rosalie cried out as Carlisle took the scalpel and ran it across Bella's stomach. Bella screaming as the blade cut through her body. Rosalie raced up towards Bella's head cupping either side of her face.

Bella was fading in and out of consciousness, her face ghostly pale with large purple bruises forming over her skin, where her screams had broken blood vessels.

Rosalie was clawing at Bella's body; her head was racing trying to do something to help, trying to hold on to her love when she knew she was slipping away.

"Rose…" Bella's eyes managed to look up towards the blonde. "I have so many things I want to say to you"

Rosalie's dry sobs were shaking her body violently. "No this is not a goodbye, don't talk like that, you can't leave me"

"Rosalie, please look after the baby, just please you're the only one I could ever trust"

Rosalie found her head nodding throughout her despair.

"There is something else I need to tell you Rose" Bella continued barely above a whisper.

Bella managed to make a small smile as she looked at Rosalie. She knew that if these were the last words she would ever speak she wanted to make sure they were the best words she had ever said.

"I am not sad of scared Rosalie. You have given me more in the past couple of months than anyone has ever given me in my entire life time. I wouldn't change anything, not even for a second. The happiness that you have given me is more than I ever could have hoped for in a lifetime. I wish I had been braver and told you before, but Rosalie Hale, I love you more than I can ever describe. You are the best person I have ever had in my life and I wish more than anything that I could be a family with you and our child, but it will just have to be something that I dream of forever. I will always love you Rose and I will always be with you"

Rosalie was shaking more than she ever thought possible. How could she lose the love of her life the second she found out that she felt exactly the same, the way that Rosalie had never dreamt could have been possible.

"Bella…I can't begin to tell you how long I've been waiting for you to hear those words. You have to know how much I love you too"

Bella had never felt as alive as she did hearing Rosalie say those words, despite her current circumstances. She truly would die happy.

It took all her energy to raise her hand off the table and bring it to the back of Rosalie's neck. She pulled her head down towards her and her lips met Rose's in the softest of kisses.

Rosalie couldn't taste the blood and sweat as her lips met Bella's. Instead she found she tasted the sweetest pair of lips she had ever felt. Through the kiss they both passed the thousands of words they knew they didn't have the time to say, it was brief but the passion in it would last forever.

At that moment Carlisle had finally managed to pull the baby free. With it a fresh bout of blood gushed out of Bella's abdomen, when she brought her eyes back up to her loves she realised her head had fell to one side and her eyes had lost all of her sparkle.

In that second Rosalie did something she never thought possible. Her past had taught her nothing, the values she had were diminished and all that she believed were thrown out of the windows. Her need and selfishness took over. She simply could not be without the woman she loved.

Bella's blood was sweeter than she could ever imagine as she plunged her teeth in to her skin. It was easy to squash the flames in her throat and she let the venom pour out of her mouth and in to her veins. She bit every available patch of skin that she could see, draining herself dry of all the venom she had. But still Bella's face didn't change; it was still the empty eyes looking off to the distance. She had been too late.

She then felt too strong arms drag her out the room as she kicked, screamed and cried for the woman that she had lost. Her family minus Carlisle tried to console her, soothe her pain. But all she felt was numb, she had been too late, she had made the wrong decision. Losing Bella, her life would forever be incomplete. She had loved her from the second she saw her and she would never again lay with her, hold her, and hear her laugh or cry.

Rosalie collapsed on the floor in anguish, at that moment she wanted nothing else but to join Bella, wherever she may be.

Carlisle had returned with the baby, it was a girl. Rosalie could not even bring herself to look at it. How could she now love and look after the thing that had killed all of her happiness in her life. It was Bella's wish for her to be the one to look after the child, but every ounce of strength she had seemed to be fighting the will to want to die, let alone care for a baby.

I looked around my family, all the mirrored anguish that I was feeling. Esme was holding the baby but even she was fighting back the urge to completely fall apart. Jasper was holding Alice who seemed to be in an equal state to me. I felt Emmett behind me trying to sooth me, but the way his hands shook told me he was feeling all the pain everyone else was.

I was ready to let go, to lie there and hopefully let the darkness take over me. To drown in my pain and let it consume all that I was. I was closing my eyes when I saw Alice jolt upright her eyes glazed over. She snapped out of it for a second then her eyes locked on to mine wide eyed in shock, then she mouthed a single word to me that carried all of my hopes. Bella.

I was up the stairs back in to Carlisle's office in less than a second. I was stopped in my tracks by the sight that was before me. Bella still laid there as lifeless as ever, but everything was different. Her skin tone was as pale as before, but a bolder colour, less ghostly, deeper. The gash over her stomach was now just a deep red line over her body, the bruising that had covered her was fading.

"You did it Rosalie" Carlisle's words rung out behind me.

Then it hit me what had happened. My venom. It had worked, Bella had won the fight with death and she powered through it and hadn't left me. I still had my soul mate with me. She was still alive.

Alice followed in next falling to the floor in pure relief as what she had seen in her vision had come true. She was seeing it before her eyes, the venom had just about worked and it managed to pull Bella back from the dead.

Through her elation, Rosalie than found herself feeling like she was drowning as what she did finally hit her. She had changed Bella. She had subjected to a life that Rosalie herself loathed. Never moving forward, frozen in time. Rosalie felt sick with herself, how could she do this to Bella for her own selfish needs.

Rosalie knew that Bella had spoken about it with Edward and had plans for a change, but were things different now after the pregnancy, had she changed her mind. Rosalie may well of forced Bella to live an eternity she did not want to live.

For the first time, a thought ran through Rosalie's mind that she never thought would. _Maybe it would have been better if I had let her die_. Bella dying would have brought her to the brink of destruction herself; however when Bella wakes up she could very well hate Rosalie the way Rosalie hates Carlisle deep down for forcing her to live this never ending life.

Rosalie couldn't handle the thought of ruining Bella's life and forever having to live with the knowledge of that fact. How could she ever explain to Bella that she simply couldn't control her actions that she just couldn't let her go.

Rosalie sprinted towards hers and Bella's bedroom. She engulfed herself in the sheets which still had Bella's sent rifling through them. Would she now have to live forever with the guilt of knowing she may have ruined the only person she has ever truly loved life?

The time that Rosalie just lay there seemed to span on forever. She lost herself in her own thoughts and had no idea what was happening around her. She barely recollected when the night had started to turn in to dawn.

The pounding of feet down the corridor broke her from her trance. Emmett burst through the door a grin as broad as his chest on his face.

"Rose you simply have to see this"

Rosalie was back in Carlisle's office in a flash. Never in her dreams could she of imagined seeing a more beautiful sight. Bella stood there, her porcelain skin sparkling in the morning sun. Her ruby red eyes glistening as she looked around her. She was fluid in her stillness, remaining perfectly statuesque as if she was carved from the moon.

Her blood red eyes locked with mine and she seemed to gasp.

Bella couldn't begin to comprehend what she was seeing. When she first opened her eyes she had noticed how acute everything was. She could see the dust in the air, all the slight splinters in the wood on Carlisle's office desk. As she looked at Carlisle's face she could see all the contours of his features that with her human eyes she had never seen before.

But nothing could of prepared her for what she saw when Rosalie walked through the door.

She was a goddess; there was no other way to describe her. The way her dull human eyes had seen her she might as well of been blind. She was radiating in her beauty every aspect of her features complimenting the next in a perfect harmony that was the love of Bella's life.

Bella didn't even hesitate as she moved over to her, her actions instantaneous and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. She moved her hands round her neck pulling her in, trying to pour in to that kiss all the love and passion she felt for Rosalie being brave enough to bring her back to life and give her an eternal happiness she never could have dreamed of.

After the initial shock of Bella's actions, Rosalie began to respond and kiss her back with all the love and relief that she could muster.

They broke apart after what seemed like eternity and Rose couldn't help but let the words slip out of her mouth.

"I love you"

Bella smiled a triumphant smile as she stared back at her Blonde goddess.

"And I love you"

**Hope that was ok **** Oh and trust me this is far, far from over for those that are worrying that this is finishing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys once again can't thank you enough for all your lovely words. They really are what are keeping me writing so fast. Every review brings me a smile so please know how much they mean to me. Oh and I have to be up in 8 hours for labs but I am starting writing this chapter now as I don't want to go a day without an update, it takes me about 2 hours per chapter so please know my love for you guys and this story! **

"And I love you"

Bella couldn't believe how much it felt like her heart was going to explode with all the love she felt at that moment. She had thought that she was losing everything, that she was going to end her life never knowing what could have happened with her and her blonde lover.

To know that now they had an eternity to spend together, to protect and look after each other. Words could not describe how it felt to feel that much joy.

Rosalie hadn't stopped smiling at her, Bella had never seen her look so radiating. She had to be the luckiest woman in the world, she was with the most beautiful woman in the world and they had a child together.

_Child _Bella thought now anxious,_ what had happened to her baby?_

Her eyes shot to Carlisle unsure of whether she wanted to ask the question she knew she had to.

"Carlisle, did you manage to…" her words trailed off, scared to finish the sentence she knew could smash her world in to pieces.

Carlisle smiled warmly as Esme then came through the door holding the most beautiful baby Bella had ever seen.

She was so tiny Bella was afraid to go near her just in case she hurt her. She had never been around babies before as didn't really know what to do. All she knew was that she felt her heart tug towards the beautiful baby wrapped in a blanket.

She went to go towards it when Jasper stepped in front of her.

"Carlisle are we sure she is in control"

Bella was confused as to what he meant, and then it finally clicked. She was a new born. Technically she should be tearing around on the hunt for blood now. But she felt nothing like that. Only love for the life that she thought had been lost had been brought back to her so suddenly and she was oh so grateful.

"Jasper I think she will be fine, her preparation for this is unlike many others, but here Bella, drink this"

He handed Bella over a large black bottle; Bella could feel the flames in the back of her throat growing as it neared her lips. It tasted so different to when she had drunk it as a human, it was sweet nectar that cooled her mouth as she drank it.

"Ok now can I see my baby please" She asked growing increasingly impatient.

Esme stepped forward and handed the baby over to Bella.

"It is a beautiful girl" Esme began. "As you can see she has a heartbeat, but she prefers to drink blood and her skin is similar to ours. She is probably the first of her kind, Bella you have the most special daughter in the world"

Bella felt her heart grow as she looked in to the beautiful brown eyes that had once belonged to her, she felt the life radiating out of her daughter's body. Only one person rivalled how much Bella loved this baby.

She turned to Rosalie, wanting to see her family in full.

"Rose, she's stunning isn't she? It is what you always wanted a beautiful daughter to have. I am surprised Esme managed to wrestle her away from you" She joked.

Rosalie's eyes fell to the ground, the guilt cascading over her. She didn't know the baby. Hadn't looked at it, touched it, and held it. She couldn't bring herself to. To her it had been the thing that had taken the love of her life away from her. She had promised Bella that she would look after it, but she had failed her. She didn't know how Bella would forgive her.

"Rose…what's wrong?" Bella began to look concerned.

"I-I haven't spent much time with her" Rosalie admitted.

"What" Bella glared at her, her eyes usually so filled with love glazed over with anger. "What do you mean you haven't spent much time with our baby? Your child as much as mine? You promised me Rosalie"

Bella was making Rosalie feel a hundred times worse than she already was, but she knew she deserved it.

"I am sorry Bella, but I thought she took you away from me I just didn't know how to be, I was just too devastated to be around her"

Bella handed the baby back to Esme then stormed over to Rosalie, pushing her forcefully backwards and to the floor.

"And what if I hadn't of come back? What if I hadn't of been changed? Would you of ignored our child, the child you promised me on my deathbed that you would look after for me? I thought I could trust you Rosalie" Bella said, turning away from her and back to her baby.

"Bella I'm sorry I just-"

"Get out" Bella said coldly.

Rosalie looked around to the other members of her family, they all looked unsure of what to say or do not wanting to escalate the situation further. Bella was riled up enough.

Rosalie reluctantly stood up and left the room.

**3 days later**

It had been 3 days and there had been no sign of Rosalie.

Bella had been angry the first day, irritated the next but today when she woke up and realised that she was still alone minus her daughter in the crib next to her, it made her feel sick to her stomach.

She had known she had been too harsh on Rosalie. She had known if the roles had been reversed she would of reacted the exact same way that Rose had, they loved each other too much not to of let their devastation affect them like that.

She had pushed Rosalie, thrown her to the floor. She never thought she was capable to treat someone she loved to the extent that she loved Rosalie like that. She disgusted herself.

The rest of the Cullens were just as worried as she was. Alice tried in vain to attempt to see some sort of future about what Rosalie was doing or when she would return but she could not. Esme was even more ghostly pale and bruised from where she had not gone hunting for not wanting to miss Rosalie whenever she decided to return home. And although Emmett would never admit it, he had barely spoken to Bella for asking his best friend to leave.

Bella held Renesme in her arms. Half Renee, half Esme, it seemed to be the perfect name. _I hope Rosalie would like it_, Bella thought. She had wanted to wait for her return to decide a name together but after two days they needed to be able to call her something besides baby girl.

She heard a frantic knocking on her bedroom door, whoever it was didn't wait as the door was then rapidly pushed open. It was Emmett.

"We found her Bella, about 40 miles away, we picked up her scent while out hunting, and we didn't follow it as we didn't want to scare her off. We know she is the only person you will listen to"

Bella had never felt so much relief in her life. She jumped up and gave Renesme a lingering kiss on her forehead as she placed her in Bella's arms. She would miss her baby but she needed to be with her love now, to find her and apologise for her stupid mistakes.

Bella left the house without informing the others; she figured Emmett would explain for her quick departure. As she tracked Emmett and Jasper's scent it was the first time she had ever really used her vampire powers.

Her scent was sensational, every smell of everything in her vicinity, she could tune in to each different one. Her eye sight, every aspect of every object around her in the finest detail she never thought she could get used to it. It was the speed however that she found she loved, lightning fast but with long graceful movements, although they were all designed to go with her new found killer instincts, she still could do nothing but find it all rather beautiful.

She finally managed to pick up on Rosalie's scent, if she had a heart beat it would be racing by now. She calculated that she was about 3 miles away north east. It would take her less than a minute to get there; it made her run even faster.

As the smell got greater and greater she was suddenly hit with a lovely sight.

She could see Rosalie through a window, reading on a dark chocolate sofa. She was in a one story large wooden cabin. It was built of a dark oak, with a thatched roof. There was a porch way built of large granite rocks and although the shrubbery and trees around it were natural, it looked like a setting out of a catalogue. Buried deep within the trees Bella could make out a beautiful small pond to the rear of the house. It was simply stunning.

Through the window, Rosalie's head snapped up and looked directly at her even though she was still fifty metres away. She let her eyes linger only a second before she hung her head. Bella had to see her.

She was at the door in a second as she flung it wide open and stepped inside to greet her estranged lover.

Both women stood there. Neither of them sure of what to say.

Bella eventually caved and flung herself at the blonde, she was so happy when she found that she wasn't pushed away.

"Rose" She managed to croak out. "I am so sorry that I did that to you, I promise I will never treat you like that again, I can't explain to you how awful I feel about it. I understand how angry you must be but know I have been going out of my mind without you. I need you, you are my family now, we both need you home with us please I am begging you"

It was now Rosalie's turn to be shocked; she had thought she might have lost Bella for good.

"Bella no I am so sorry, I never should of broken my promise to you , I just couldn't help it when I thought I had lost you, it felt like my life had ended I should have-"

Bella silenced her as their lips locked together; she jumped up on Rosalie, wrapping her legs around her, sending them both to the floor with her new found strength.

Their lips stayed locked together as the passion between them took over. Whether it was the desire of being apart for so long, for all of their troubles getting in the way of them being together for a while, the lack of contact between them all fuelling the fire that was the passion between them.

Each kiss brought about another ten. Each touch grew longer and longer, the feeling of their skin on one another like skin to an open flame, sending thrills throughout their bodies.

This was totally unchartered territory for both of them. They had never discussed it with one another but it just felt completely right for this moment. A moment for them to forget all their past pains and longing and once and for all cement their love together forever.

The gently and slowly stripped each other, taking time to marvel at the beautiful aspects of their bodies they had never seen before. Then after that, their lips never left each other's. Their passion grew and grew, a passion of fire threatening to shake the very earth beneath them.

The next couple of hours were spent trying to extinguish the passion between them, discovering each other's bodies in new ways, each touch filled with love and desire.

Afterwards they laid together, neither ever having felt anything more real in their entire lives.

"Bella I can't begin to tell you how amazing that was" Rosalie said breathlessly as she held Bella.

They had ended up on the large sofa, entangled in each other, with a large chocolate coloured throw over them. Bella's head resting on Rosalie's chest. Rosalie's fingers stroking the brunette's hair.

"I know, if it's possible it made me fall in love with you even more"

Rosalie beamed, she had finally made love to the girl she loved. She had dreamed about this moment more times than she could count, but no dream had ever lived up to this perfection.

"Tell me about her daughter Bella" She said, finally able to put the ghosts of the past few days' pain behind her.

"First tell me about this place, how long have you had this?"

Rosalie grinned, it had been her little secret for a while.

"Did you really think that when I was in and out of the house for a few weeks I was just fixing up a bedroom Bella? I had planned on giving this to you, for you and the baby. I know how nice it is to have some time to yourself sometimes and it's not too far at all from the house and there is a plot of land a few miles away that I thought maybe I could build a house on too"

Bella couldn't begin to explain how happy she was.

"Rosalie your thoughtfulness never fails to astonish me. Thank you so much, I couldn't have made a more perfect house myself. But please you aren't going anywhere, this is our house now"

Rosalie couldn't remember 5 words ever sounding so good.

"So now" Rose began, "Can you please tell me about our daughter?"

Bella chuckled. "Her name is Renesme, I thought it was fitting, do you like it?" Bella asked nervously.

"I think it's the second most beautiful name in the world" Rosalie answered, a smile tugging at her lips.

Bella rolled her eyes in an adoring way.

"You're bias"

"I have good reason to be" Rosalie said, placing a gentle kiss on Bella's lips.

"Oh and her middle name is Alice, Alice had already seen me planning on asking weeks ago, it was a done deal" Bella laughed.

"Renesme Alice Cullen, sounds too good to be true."

"It's not going to be Cullen" Bella retorted bluntly.

"Oh, of course Bella said, just you have been such a part of this family for so long I just figured. Well, Renesme Alice Swan, sounds even better" Rosalie said with a grin.

"No wrong again" Bella smiled back at her. "I was thinking about Renesme Alice Hale?" Bella was beaming but you could see the hint of anticipation in her eyes to see Rosalie's reaction.

Rosalie was overcome, Bella never ceased to amaze her, she loved her more and more every day, even though she thought that she couldn't possibly love her more.

"Well I think that you have just made me the happiest person in the world" She said to Bella kissing her again trying to pour all the love she had in to that kiss.

Rosalie broke the kiss, looking at Bella intensely for a second, seeing all she needed to know, in that dazzling smile of hers.

"Bella, I have a question to ask you?"

"Anything my love"

Rosalie hesitated for second then locked eyes with her soul mate.

"How would you feel about becoming a Hale?"

**Ooo did anyone guess that would happen? I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! I didn't write in detail the sex scene I didn't think it was really needed in this chapter maybe a later one I might do let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed it, let me know. Much love**


	8. Chapter 8

**51 reviews, 85 story alerts and 17 favourite stories. Guys I am oh so happy. I love how everyone is now reviewing their opinions on what should happen, I really appreciate all of your ideas, so keep them up!**

**Oh and cause I always forget to do the disclaimer, none of the characters or twilight are mine all belongs to SM.**

"How would you feel about becoming a Hale?"

Bella was so shocked, the question that Rosalie had just asked her meant more to her than anything in her life. The bedroom, the house they were amazing. But nothing could ever mean as much to Bella as what Rosalie had just said.

She knew what her reaction would be in less than a moment; it was all that she could dream of.

"No" Bella answered.

Rosalie's face fell, her nerves had been building since Bella had been contemplating what she had said, she knew they loved each other but was worried that she was being too fast, was coming on too heavy despite all that they had said to each other. Her worst fears were realised with Bella's reaction, she had hoped for a yes to come out of her mouth more than she had ever hoped for anything before.

"Oh" was all Rosalie could say, she could just about manage to look away, hoping that Bella would leave so she could fall apart alone.

"Rosalie-"Bella began, but Rose was quick to cut her off.

"Bella it's fine, just don't ok you don't want to and that's fine but just no excuses, I can handle it" Rosalie got off the sofa so fast Bella almost fell to the floor.

Rosalie soon found herself thrown back down on to the sofa. _Damn her and her new born strength_, she thought.

"Rosalie would you just bloody listen to me for one second, then you can storm off all you like, just for god sake listen" Bella shook her as she said it, trying to get her to just hear her out.

Rosalie managed a slight nod still not making eye contact with Bella.

"Rosalie, I want to marry you more than you could ever imagine. I want to be yours and you be mine forever. I want to be a Hale, I want for everyone to know that we are each other's. You have no idea how happy you have just made me. But Rosalie as much as we try and forget about it, I am still married. I want to be completely free before I tie myself to you, I don't want him to have any claim to me you have to understand that"

Rosalie was relieved that Bella wanted her, but still, her bringing up that she was still married felt like it had torn a hole in her stomach. She couldn't control the jealousy she felt, that technically, she still belonged to Edward.

Bella knew Rose too well to know what she was thinking.

"Rosalie, can you get out of that head of yours for two bloody minutes. Do you really need me to tell you again how much I love you, like I haven't so much already? You have to know how much you mean to me. I wish I could be rid of Edward so badly, but Rose really what is an extra month or so we literally have forever to be together, so please babe, just try to be ok"

Bella's words warmed Rosalie's cold heart. She then realised how stupid she was being, Bella had had every chance to go back to Edward if she had wanted, but she hadn't, she had chosen her and now they had a family together and that will never change.

She flung her arms round Bella and settled back in to her.

"Bella I am so sorry I can be such an unbelievable idiot sometimes, I just want you to be mine, just knowing he still has that claim to you it kills me"

Bella held on to her tighter, trying to push out all of her insecurities.

"Rose, honey he has no claim to me, I am completely yours, it's just I want to make sure before we do anything officially that I am completely free to do it"

Rosalie smiled at the thought of one day soon officially making Bella's hers forever.

They spent the next hour together not moving on the sofa, completely silent just lying together, being in each other's company. It was the perfect time after the past few days of everything being so hectic.

Eventually Rosalie broke their sacred silence.

"You know I have barely spent a moment with our new baby, I would love to spend the rest of the day just us three"

Bella smiled reassured that Rosalie had finally accepted their baby, she could see how fidgety Rosalie was getting, the anticipation of finally having a baby in the household finally getting her.

"That sounds amazing, oh and I guess we kind of have to explain to everyone else about what is going on with us now"

"Bella, I think they have figured that out since seeing us earlier today, I am pretty sure they've all figured it for a long time, I think Carlisle told them all about what happened right before you were changed."

If Bella could of blushed she would of, she just couldn't seem to keep her emotions in check around Rose no matter who else was there.

Rosalie picked Bella up bridal style and wrapped her around her own body, before kissing her as hard as she could, re-lighting all the passion that had been fizzled out earlier. Bella was surprised then immediately started reciprocating, her hands running through Rosalie's hair to the back of her neck bringing their mouths closer together deepening their kiss.

After several minutes, they both broke away rather breathlessly.

Rosalie bent down to Bella's ear and whispered.

"Something for you to look forward to later, seeing as babies do sleep at night" She gave her a cheeky wink and sped out of the room.

Bella still hadn't recovered by the time that Rosalie re-entered the room. Rose was grinning from ear to ear after seeing the effects that kiss had on Bella.

"Bella, do you mind if you go on ahead without me? I haven't hunted in a few days and want to be able to enjoy Renesme without any distractions"

"Of course, but be quick, I have been without you long enough recently"

Rosalie bent down to kiss Bella gently on the lips.

"I'll only be about 10 minutes, I won't go far"

Rosalie was half way out the door when she turned back. "I love you, future Mrs Hale" She said with a grin.

"And I love you"

**5 minutes later**

Bella had just made her way to the Cullen's door, she was jittery just thinking about getting to hold her baby again and she missed her just as much as she missed Rose when she wasn't around.

She stepped through the door in to the lounge, when she saw the Cullens all deep in conversation.

She swooped next to Esme who was carrying her baby and took her child in to her arms. Esme returned her warm smile with an uneasy one.

"Ok what's wrong?" She asked. "I found Rose and everything is fine by the way, she is just out hunting she should be here any minute" Bella hoped this would be enough to ease the tension in the room.

"It's not that Bella, we all knew you'd manage to sort things with Rose" Alice said

"Ok then please tell me what's wrong, is it Renesme?" The chance that anything could be wrong with her child shook her to her very core; she was praying that it was nothing although from the looks on their faces she knew that wasn't the case.

"It's Edward" Carlisle spoke barely above a whisper

Bella's heart sank at that information. He always seemed to ruin her family's happiness just as things were getting back on track.

"He came back here earlier, after you left to find Rosalie. He saw the baby" Carlisle added.

The thought of Edward being around Renesme, despite the fact that he was her father, filled her with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What did he say?" Bella managed to choke out.

"He knows you've been changed" Alice said guiltily "He saw it in my thoughts, Bella I am so sorry"

Bella's mind was reeling, she knew how Edward felt on the prospect of her being changed, he would rather have died than to have Bella live this life.

"Alice it's ok…does he know how it happened?"

Alice hung her head further. "He knows it was Rosalie, he saw the whole thing in all of our thoughts"

Bella's pit in her stomach grew tenfold, he would have been furious enough with Rosalie let alone knowing that she had been the one to do this. She knew that honestly he would of rather Rosalie let her die.

"What happened after he found out?"

All of the Cullens looked around at each other, clearly none of them wanting to break the news to her.

"He became a bit unstable Bella" Esme managed to speak, clearly Edward's actions upsetting her in ways she couldn't show.

"What do you mean unstable?" Bella growled, growing increasingly frustrated with the lack of details her family was giving her.

"He started threatening things Bella" Emmett eventually stepped up "He was talking about going after Rose"

Bella would have fainted there and then if she could. The thought of anyone ever trying to hurt Rosalie was her worst nightmare come true. She knew what an experienced fighter Edward was, he was fast and agile; although Rose was strong she wasn't a fighter.

"What happened after that?" Bella said through gritted teeth, the anger raging inside her.

"I threw him out, with the help of Jasper, don't worry Bella, I promise you with all of us here Edward won't be able to go near her, plus anything that Edward plans Alice will be able to see" Emmett added trying to reassure her with a smile.

This made Bella feel better he was right, together they were all safe, however then Bella was suddenly struck with fear. _Rosalie said she would be 10 minutes; it had now been over half an hour._

**In the woods, twenty minutes previous.**

Edward stood there silently, invisible. He could see his blonde sister draining the blood of a mountain lion about a mile away.

He heard the shallow breathing coming from behind him. He turned round to greet his new accomplice. Jacob Black, in his wolf form. He had never figured that something that he had once despised so much would become so useful to him.

He knew Alice's power, he knew that it was inhibited by the presence of the wolves.

Edward's world had fallen apart when he saw the thoughts of his family. Bella had been changed, his worst nightmare had been realised and Rosalie was the one to blame. His sister had not only taken his wife away from him, but then his child and now his wife's soul.

There was no way he would ever let her carry on surviving after all that she had done.

It had been all too easy to find Jacob. He had merely stepped over the line and he was there in his wolf form, baring his teeth looking like he was ready to kill at any moment.

Edward had shouted what had happened, adding a few extras of his own.

He told Jacob that Bella had given birth to the baby, that Bella had been fine but Rosalie had wanted more from her and forced her to choose between her and the baby and being a human.

He thought that Jacob would of broken the line there and then and run to kill her himself. He had managed to calm Jacob down enough and told him to wait until Rosalie was alone and then they could both attack her and Alice would never be any the wiser.

And now here she was a mile away, completely unaware of his presence there. It wouldn't be long now until his revenge was complete.

Then Edward changed his mind, all that she had done deserved more than a quick death, an easy exit from a life she had once hated. No Edward had decided he would make her pay before she got her sweet release, by the time he had finished, she would be begging for death.

**Let me know your views guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know how much everyone hates Edward, but he had to come back at some point! So I am getting it out the way now and I promise you after this, there are some very happy times to come. I hope you all enjoy it**

Rosalie knew that if she didn't have Bella she would be wishing that she was dead now. The pain was so intense that she didn't know how much more she could take. She wished she was human just so that she could pass out from the pain. But now all she could do was endure it.

The smell of the wolf holding her still was enough to make her gag. She wanted to scream out, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She barely recognised the man that stood in front of him. Her brother, a man she had lived with for more than 70 years and a part of her family. She had loved him and he had loved her, but that was all ruined now.

What hurt the most is that before this there was still a chance they could all be a family again even after all the drama that had happened. But now there was only ever going to be one of them to survive. Her or him.

She felt a searing shoot of pain come up her arm as he removed her last finger and threw it on the floor. The pain running through her body meant she had stopped fighting the hold that Jacob had over her.

She looked over her shoulder to the shards of her body that were on the floor. He had started off by pulling off all of her fingertips and then working her way down till her fingers were all gone. The pain was excruciating. It made changing seem rather pleasant after all of this. She had never experienced it before and wished partly that he would just hurry up and remove her head and set fire to her.

The only thing that was stopping her wishing for it was the thought of her family at home. She had to be strong. She knew Edward, he would want her to beg. To get the satisfaction of defeating her completely, belittling and embarrassing her before he would finally end her pain.

She had to keep her mind focussed to stop herself from begging for that released.

She almost cried out that second as Edward surprised her as he tore her forearm away from her body at the Elbow. The larger the piece was the more it hurt she decided. She hoped that her resistance to make a noise would encourage him to take it slow again, torture her in to submission.

She felt a strange sense of release as he started taking off her shoes and ripping off one of her toes.

She knew she had no other option but to wait. The pain was too much to fight now, especially considering that she was now severely handicapped. She had to wait and hope that her family got to her in time.

She had tried talking sense in to Jacob, but there was no point. She was blinded with rage knowing that Bella had been changed. She gathered from his words that Edward had given her some warped version of what had happened. She had no other hope but that of her family.

For now, all she could do was wait.

**The Cullen's house**

Bella was going out of her mind, there was no trace of Rosalie. They had run through the woods covering all areas that she could have been hunting but it was all pointless. None of those places had Rosalie.

It had been over an hour now and Bella tried not to think the worst. But the thoughts were starting to creep in to her head. The way Bella would have known Edward to be, she knew what he could be like and how he could be as vicious as Victoria had been if he had reason enough to hate someone.

She couldn't bear the thought of Rosalie being with him now, him harming her at all. One thought kept running to her mind that she was trying as desperately as she could to reject. _What if I am already too late?_

She shook her head, she couldn't let herself think like that. Rosalie would be fine, she would just of lost track of time and would walk through the door any second now and wonder what all the fuss would have been about.

Bella could barely face looking at the other members of the Cullen house. Carlisle was trying to keep the boys busy. All 3 of them had been going out searching every part of the woods that they could find. Esme held on to Renesme, as impossible as it was, she looked like she had aged over the past while with all of the drama they had had in their lives.

Bella had never craved so badly to just be in bed with Rosalie, just to kiss her, hold her and feel her safe besides her. It was something that she vowed to never take for granted again.

How she wished now that she had said yes to her proposal. She had been practical and wanted to do it properly when Edward wasn't in the picture. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe they would have run back to the Cullen household to share the good news with all of them.

Alice had been sat motionless over the other side of the room. She was doubting herself Bella knew it. Her visions had shown no insight to Rosalie's whereabouts. .It was a tool that they had trusted would keep Rosalie safe in case Edward did try to hurt her.

Jasper had tried to comfort her several times, but she had batted him away and tried to continue in vain to concentrate on finding out where Rosalie was.

Bella was growing increasingly frustrated, it just seemed that recently she and Rosalie had spent most of their time fighting to be with each other. Surely they deserved to have some time together. She had so many plans for the two of them, how could she carry on her forever without her other half?

Bella was pulled out of her inner angst by the sound of Carlisle's voice.

"A wolf has crossed the border"

None of them knew why but they all raced to the border. As the trees flew past Bella, she willed herself to go even faster, it may be nothing but anything to do other than sit round and wait.

They were met by a large black wolf that stood about 50 metres over the border line. He was frantically sniffing the air as if trying to find a scent. As he spotted the Cullens he bounded towards them. Emmett tensed ready to throw himself at the wolf if necessary.

About 20 metres away the wolf flew in the air and began to change in to a human form. Bella suddenly noticed the shorts that had been tied to the wolf's ankle.

There in front of them now stood a breathless Seth Blackwater.

He ran up to Bella wide eyed, Bella felt like her worst fears were being realised.

"Jake" He managed out breathlessly panting between each word he said "Jake…Edward…they have Rosalie…I saw them…dragging her over…the border…I managed…to pick up….their scent…I followed it…you have to come…he is tearing Rosalie apart"

He finally managed to catch his breath back and delivered the final few words, bringing Bella's life crashing down around her.

She heard the collective gasps and growls around her from the other members of her family. The quiet sobs from Esme and Alice, Emmett charging round ready to kill his brother as soon as he set his eyes upon them.

"They aren't far we can be there quickly if you just follow me" Seth started to run, Emmett booming behind him.

"Wait!" Carlisle hollered "Wait, he will hear your thoughts and who knows what he will do if he thinks he is cornered" His eyes closing on his last words not wanting to think of the possibilities that Edward would do.

"He can't hear my thoughts" Bella's voice broke, the devastation of the situation still clouding her mind.

"Bella you can't take on the both Edward and Jake you will end up getting yourself killed" Emmett tried reasoning with her.

She walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"I will tear down this whole fucking forest if I have to, now Seth, let's go"

Bella started running after Seth, now consumed by the anger inside her. She would not let Edward destroy her life like this and she would never forgive Jacob for assisting him.

After running for several minutes Seth came to an abrupt stop.

"There" He pointed "The small rock like hill, on the other side of it there is a small cave, they are in there"

Bella nodded then went to carry on.

"Bella, please be careful and if you can go easy on Jake, I don't think he knows what he's doing"

Bella couldn't nod. She couldn't promise what she would do all she knew was that she was raging and that she would take anyone down that stood in her way.

Rosalie was just about ready to give up. The pain was unrelenting. She had lost both of her arms up to her shoulders. She had one foot missing on one leg and a whole leg missing on the other. She was now just a crumpled mess on the floor but Edward was relentless in his torture. He carried on determined to make her beg.

She didn't know how much longer she could take, how much more of the pain she could handle. Her eyes were just dropping closed when she saw Bella. Her beautiful Bella running silently towards the entrance of the cave they were in.

Rosalie just acted out of instinct. She let out a howling scream which would muffle the sound of Bella's steps as she reached closer to the mouth of the cave and distracts both Jacob and Edward long enough to stop them noticing Bella.

Jacob barely had time to know what was happening by the time Bella had kicked him in the back of the head and sent him flying in to a rock, knocking him out on the floor.

Edward jumped up towards the mouth of the cave with a snarl. Bella only now had time to really realise the state that Rosalie was in. She was literally in pieces you could see the pain radiating through her face.

To see her like that only fuelled the fire that was Bella's rage. She wanted Edward dead no matter what history there was between them, he had tortured the love of her life and had successfully ruined their time together so far it had to stop.

"Bella" Edward spoke, still now he had a look of chivalry on his face. It made Bella sick.

"Bella you have to understand I am doing this for us. She poisoned your mind against me, against us, with her out the way we will be able to carry on, you must realise this is the best for both of us"

"How can you say that Edward? You walked away, Rosalie was there for me, we fell in love and I won't apologise for it!" Bella was barely able to keep her emotions in check, she had every desire to rip him to pieces.

"And how can you do this, to your own sister? This could have been ok we could of worked it out, but it's over now, its ruined"

Edward looked like he was physically in pain; it did nothing to reduce Bella's hatred towards him.

"But Bella, I love you" He almost cried out to her.

"Edward, now the only emotion I feel towards you is hate" Bella said blankly and she knew that is what she felted. After seeing Rosalie like this she would never be able to forgive him.

Edward let out a roar of anguish, his eyes now black with hatred as he focussed in on Rosalie.

He lunged forward and it was all like it was happening in slow motion.

He lunged but Bella was faster and stronger. She jumped and caught him mid-air. She didn't even hesitate as she brought her hands to round his neck and twisted as hard as she could.

It was like metal being tore apart, no matter how many times she heard it, it was still almost unbearable.

Edward's body fell to the floor with a dull thud, his head followed a mere moment later. As Bella landed and turned she felt a small numbness where her heart was at this sight. But then she turned and saw Rosalie, barely eyes open as she was in a chasm of pain, barely aware of what was happening around her, and she knew she had done the best she could in a bad situation.

She darted as quickly as she could out of the cave following her own scent back to her family. As she fell upon them all eyes were on hers expectantly. She didn't know how to explain what happened.

"Come quickly" Was all she could say.

As they all entered the cave, she heard the devastated cries from all of her family. She heard Esme emptily weep for both of her children, Alice turn towards Jasper, huddled in towards him trying to conceal her pain. Emmett was by Rosalie's side immediately, helping Carlisle gather the remaining pieces, he needed to reattach her as soon as possible in order to reduce her recovery.

It was Jasper who finally walked across to Edward's body and dropped the match on to it, watching the last of his body burn away.

Bella had managed to get Jacob awake again, she was all but ready to kill him as she held him down. He explained why he had done it, when she corrected him she knew that he was truly unaware of what the actual truth was. He looked disgusted with himself to say the least. She simply let him walk back to his pack, she was too devastated to offer him any comfort.

She was the last to leave the cave, she turned around when Edward was now just ashes and ember. How much had changed in the past few months, but when she thought of the family that she had waiting for her at home she knew she had done the best with a bad situation.

**3 weeks later**

Bella was just finishing dressing Renesme downstairs while Esme and Alice talked animatedly about what they could get her for her first Christmas. Renesme was developing at an alarming rate but Carlisle had managed to locate an Amazonian family with a child who had both a vampire father and human mother. The child would continue to grow until she was around 20 years old and then stop, turning fully in to a vampire at that point. It made Bella smile to know what she now had her perfect life for eternity.

Bella had only not been lied with Rosalie for ten minutes but she was already missing her. Rosalie had spent the past 3 weeks mostly lied down in bed as she was recovering to full health. It had been the most amazing time for Bella. She would never ever take for granted how amazing it was to just be with her, she couldn't believe how lucky her life had become.

The Cullens were slowly coming back to normal, Edward's death had been devastating but they all knew the person they had loved was lost long before his body had died.

Bella couldn't ascend the stairs quick enough to be with Rose. She opened the door and was greeted with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

Rosalie patted the bed for her lover and their child to come sit with her. Renesme crawled over the bed towards her nuzzling in to her side. Rosalie pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, her slightly wavy hair so much like Bella's already.

On the other side Bella gently pulled Rosalie and their daughter in to her side, she wished she could hold on to this moment forever. It made her smile when she realised that that is exactly what she would be doing.

She turned her head placing gentle kisses all over Rose's face before lingering for a long moment on her lips.

"So" Bella began "I was thinking that maybe we could do something today"

Rosalie grimaced "Really Bells, it still hurts quite a bit if I move about too much, is it really important?"

Bella pouted jokingly, she knew Rosalie could never say no to her for too long.

Rosalie sighed, knowing the tactic Bella had used, laughing at how well she knew her.

"Ok Bella, whatever it is we can do it as long as it's not too painful"

Bella sat up looking at her, she reminded Rosalie of a small child at Christmas. It made her look forward to how Renesme will be for her first Christmas.

"Well it might be painful, but not in a physical sense" Bella quipped

Rosalie raised her eyebrow completely unsure of what Bella was implying.

"Okay? What is it"

Bella smiled as she gripped on to her lover's hand.

"I was thinking about asking Alice to come up here and help us sort some stuff out"

Rosalie was more confused than ever.

"What do we need Alice's help with?"

"Well…we do have a wedding to plan don't we?"

**Hope you enjoyed guys! I know it has been pretty intense recently so I promise the next few chapters will be purely fluff filled including the wedding! Let me know what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, sorry it's been two days but I've had some rather great news, got taken to Paris for a night and got engaged! So please excuse the mushiness of the next few chapters blame it on the proposal!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight it all belongs to SM**

Rosalie couldn't help but smile. Among all of the wedding planning stress she couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of her. Bella, the once wedding phobic Bella had now been transformed in to basically another Alice. The pair of them had been inseparable Rosalie would have been rather jealous if she hadn't found it quite so adorable.

She had figured Bella would have found it as difficult as it had been when she was engaged to Edward to talk about wedding plans. She couldn't have been more mistaken. Her and Alice had been too just about every wedding shop in Seattle and had even ventured to Italy for 4 days to find a dress for the both of them.

Rosalie was just about completely recovered, her body now showing no signs of any previous harm. She found it difficult to be alone now though, she knew Edward was long gone but still when she was by herself couldn't stop the uneasy feelings inside her.

Bella made everything alright though. She had been brilliant with Rosalie's recovery, being at her beck and call just like Rose had been during Bella's pregnancy. Bella had made sure that Rosalie had been confined to the bed most of the time till she was completely recovered.

Although Rose had put up a fight at the first it soon became rather enjoyable. Renesme was still small around 4 years old by Carlisle's estimations, although she was growing at a rapid pace. Rosalie would sit for hours in bed playing with her and talking to her. She loved the little girl as if she was her own and couldn't believe how lucky she was to have her in her life.

Bella and Rose had seemed to turn in to a good cop bad cop when it came to Renesme. If Bella ever had to tell the little girl off for anything the little one would merely pout then walk over to Rosalie and snuggle in to her side, where Rose would eventually give in and let Renesme carry on with whatever she was doing or give her whatever she wanted. Rose really was too soft on her for her own good.

The sight in front of Rosalie's eyes now consisted of both Bella and Alice sat on the floor of the lounge with large a4 pictures of different male models in all assortments of suits. The Cullen men had been most unhelpful in helping Alice plan what they would wear. Instead they had been preoccupied with giving Rosalie a 'stag' do that she would never forget. Obviously it had been Emmett's idea. Esme and Alice had then been made in charge of giving Bella a hen party.

The nights were coming up in a couple of days, Rosalie was apprehensive to say the least, she knew what Emmett was like and no doubt her embarrassment was high on the list of priorities for that evening.

Alice and Bella were arguing over outfit choices, Alice wanted to be extravagant and go for full on Penguin suits with top hats whereas Bella wanted to go with black suits with cream shirts and ties and be much more traditional.

Truthfully Rosalie couldn't care about either. The idea of a massive wedding didn't appeal to her now compared to how it would of when she was human. She knew that this would be an extravagant affair at the Cullen's house just as it was when Bella married Edward. With hundreds of guests that meant absolutely nothing to either of them. The fact it was an all vampire guest list as well meant that it could go on for absolutely days, time meant very little to vampires and days could go by like hours. That was the part that Rosalie wasn't looking forward to.

Rose couldn't help but let a small frown appear on her face at the thought, something that didn't go unnoticed by Bella.

She floated over there in less than a second taking Rosalie in to her arms and lying back with her in to the coach. Her hand started running through Rosalie's long golden locks.

"What's the frown for Rose? I promise Alice was only joking when she said Swan's, well she better of been anyway there is no way I am having Swans anywhere near me" Bella quipped trying to make Rosalie smile.

"It's nothing Bella, everything is fine" Rosalie wanted this day to be everything that Bella would want it to be, she wanted to make her as happy as she could and if it was a massive wedding then that is what the wedding would be.

Bella pulled Rosalie round so she was facing her, she quirked her eyebrow up at her, she knew exactly when she was lying.

"Rosalie, do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Rosalie sighed; they knew each other too well to ever lie to one another. Bella would always know exactly when something was wrong with her.

"It's just that…well…do you really want all this big wedding stuff? I know you Bella you aren't one to make a fuss out of anything; it just doesn't seem to be the kind of thing you would really want?"

Now it was Bella's turn to try and lie, honestly her idea of a huge wedding being stared at by hundreds of pairs of eyes of people that she had never met before made her feel quite queasy. She had remembered what Rose had told her about how she had wanted a huge fancy wedding when she was still human though and she had thought that was what Rosalie had wanted and was going to do everything to give it to her.

"That was different though babe" Bella began "Edward made me marry him as a condition to change me, I want to marry you now more than anything in the world"

Rose smiled, when Bella spoke of her love for her it couldn't help but send her head reeling with how in love with her she was and how lucky she felt.

"I know that dear cause I feel it too, but honestly why do we have to get married in front of hundreds of near strangers, I'd be happy with just you, me, Renesme and the rest of the family on some remote beach somewhere. We could even get Emmett ordained online you know" She added with a wink.

Bella let her eyes light up at Rosalie's words, that was the exact type of wedding that she had wanted. But then she remembered how selfless Rose could be most of the time.

"Rose are you sure? I remember you saying before how much you wante-"

"Bella, I was 18 I am pretty sure every girl, well bar you of course, at 18 wants some big fancy wedding, now being as old as I am I know I just want the important things" She said gently stroking Bella's cheek.

"Seriously Rose a hundred percent sure"

"Yes Bella, but I don't mind a big wedding if that's what you want I am sure…"

"Oh God no!" Bella cried out "I have been going along with this entire wedding palaver because I thought it had been your dream to have this massive wedding, you know me Rose, the less eyes on me the better"

Rosalie let out a laugh, trust Bella to try and do everything she could to make someone else happy, she was the most unselfish person Rosalie knew, that's what made her love her even more.

"But" Bella carried on with a smile "It seems that you may have actually put rather a lot of effort in to a certain plan you hadn't told me about" Bella was eager for her to continue.

If Rosalie could have blushed she would have.

" Well…it's not really much of a plan, it's just more how I pictured marry you one day it was the image that came to my head. Esme isn't the only one to have an island, I got bored one decade and decided I wanted a project. I brought a small island of the cost of Fiji, it's only about 20 square miles. I had it completely sorted, constantly maintained and built a large wooden house just on the beach side. It is where I go sometimes when I really need to escape. I figured that we could all travel over there, I was being serious about getting Emmett ordained, you know he'd love being centre of attention, and marrying you on the beach with no one else around but the people that we both truly love and matter"

Bella was stunned. She couldn't have planned a more perfect wedding herself if she had tried. It was exactly the type of wedding she herself would have wanted. It was impossible but it was although Bella could feel tears brimming in her eyes.

"It was just an idea though we seriously don't have to do anything like that, a big wedding would be gre-"

Rosalie had clearly interpreted Bella's quietness as disappointment. Bella shut her off quickly though by slamming her lips to Rose's. She pulled her in closely to her, wrapping her arms around her neck deepening the kiss instantly. She had never loved Rosalie more than she did in that moment of time and she needed to show her it.

Their passionate kissing had turned frantic after a few minutes and they had successfully managed to smash the glass coffee table and ended up on the floor.

"A video camera is so going on my Christmas list" Emmett's booming voice interrupted them abruptly.

Rosalie threw one of the metal table legs at him, which Emmett merely caught and turned in to dust, his booming laugh carrying on through the house as he walked away.

Alice then appeared in to the room with a glum look on her face. Both of them immediately felt guilty knowing she would feel disappointed about the decision they had just made.

"Guys, do you know how much I had my heart set on swans?" She said pouting as she did.

Bella stood up and went over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I am sorry Alice, but you know me I am never one for a huge deal. But I promise you, when we get back from our Honeymoon I will let you throw us a massive party and you can invite as many people as you want, in fact the less we know them the better"

Alice couldn't fight the smile that was tugging the corner of her lips up.

"Fine" She huffed "But Rosalie, I am still making you a dress okay, even if it is going to get ruined by sea water and sand. In fact I want to take your measurements come with me to your room now yeah?"

Rosalie sighed, she had really wanted to finish off with Bella where she had left off but she knew there was no use saying no to the Pixie who she had already disappointed so much today.

She got up and kissed Bella firmly on the lips before traipsing upstairs after Alice. As she stepped in to her room she was shocked to see the most beautiful dress she had ever seen on her bed.

It had 2 straps going in to a deep v neck cleavage. It was tight around the bust and then the material was flowing loosely to where it stopped at the knee point of the leg, with a slight graduation from one side to the other.

She looked up to see Alice beaming at her. Rosalie couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't believe I fell for the measurements line, you've made me hundreds of outfits it's not exactly like my size is gonna change. But you also knew about the beach wedding, how come you made Bella plan for all those hours that huge monstrous wedding?"

"Well I was still disappointed when I first got the vision of yours too wedding together, thought I should at least get some fun out of it"

Rose simply smiled; her day had finally become complete.

"Alice that dress is perfect, you have no idea how grateful I am"

"Oh you haven't seen Bella's dress yet, then you'll be truly grateful" She said with a wink.

Rosalie couldn't help but let her hands trace over the material of the dress, it was made of the finest silk.

"So when are you going to give it to her?" Alice questioned.

Rose knew immediately what she meant, Rosalie had been deliberating on it over the past few days. It was the engagement ring that she had gotten for Bella. She had wanted to wait for the perfect moment to give it to Bella, but every moment with her was so perfect it was hard to pick a defining one.

"Actually Alice do you know what? I think now is as good a time as ever"

Alice smiled. "You try the dress on, give me 5 minutes and I will get everyone out of the house" With that she was off down the stairs.

Bella was walking aimlessly around the house, everyone had left but Rose who was still upstairs. Esme had even insisted on taking Renesme, so Bella knew something was happening, _no doubt a plan of Alice's_ she thought.

Just then Rose came down the stairs. _I'll never stop finding her so beautiful_ Bella continued to think. All Rose was wearing was simple rolled up jeans to her knees and a button down white cotton shirt but she looked as breath taking as she always did.

Rosalie went over to Bella and dragged her over to the rug in front of the fireplace, it was one of their favourite spots, the warmth on the fire feeling amazing on their ice cold skin as the lied together.

"I want to give you something" Rosalie stated bluntly.

Bella figured she must be really nervous. "Ok honey go ahead"

Rosalie's hand was shaking as she placed the black box in to Bella's hand. Bella gasped as it clicked as to what Rosalie had given her. She opened it and gasped some more.

It was a large rectangular diamond, with two smaller ones either side. The band itself was platinum she could tell by the weight and it sparkled even as brightly as their skin did in the sun. Bella couldn't of found a nicer ring if she searched for 100 years.

"It was my mother's" Rose began "I use to play with it when I was a child all the time, she had said that she would give to the man who was going to make an honest woman of me one day. Royce had never wanted to take one from my mother he wanted to buy me his own, it was really rather awful, but she kept it gracefully. When she died, I went back to my old house and took it, I know she would have wanted me to have it"

"Rose are you sure? This must mean so much to you?" Bella questioned still shocked by the gift that Rosalie had given her.

"As sure as I am of my love for you my love" Rosalie said, slipping the ring on to Bella's ring finger, it was a perfect fit.

"Oh god I can't wait to marry you" Bella exclaimed flinging her arms round Rosalie's neck.

"Well we've got to get through our hen and stag dos first remember" Rosalie said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh no don't remind me!"

**Complete mush, but I am loving it! Let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys and to JackyKay thank you for your lovely review especially. Hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Twilight it all belongs to SM**

Rosalie never would admit it, but she had actually really enjoyed her Stag do. Emmett had come up completely trumps and given her perhaps one of the best weekends that she had ever had.

When Emmett told her that she had to pack for two nights and they were flying, she all horror thoughts about him taking her to the red light district as some sick joke on her new found revelation that she actually likes women as well.

Jasper and Carlisle had been impenetrable as well; Rose had her doubts about whether Carlisle would actually go to some sort of place that consisted of naked women dancing, but then remember, that without Esme around he was just as bad as the rest of them…typical bloke.

When they arrived at the airport she was shocked to see that they were in fact going to Germany. Rosalie had never been there, it never had anything that appealed to her. She was just thankful it wasn't Amsterdam.

The flight had been long and uncomfortable, even in first class. Emmett had insisted on making Rose guess where they were going for half the flight and even after 5 hours of guessing Rosalie still hadn't got it right.

When they were through security in Germany, they were met by a tall looking man holding up a board saying 'Cullens' this had Rosalie even more confused. They got in to a large car and had driven for about half an hour, Emmett was gradually buzzing more and more as Rose presumed, they got closer to their destination.

They pulled up eventually outside a rather obscure shopping park. There were many clothes shops, food places and a beautiful car lot she could just spot from behind another shop. They got out and the driver told them that he would take their things to their hotel and then sped off down the road.

"Emmett, can you please tell me why you have dragged me half way around the world to bring me to a shopping centre?" Rose huffed, she was getting increasingly frustrated with her lack of knowledge.

"Two more minutes Rose, then you will know everything" He said putting a big bear arm around her and kissing her on the top of her head.

Rosalie was thankful when they headed towards the car lot, rather than all of the cheap looking shops, Emmett knew her taste was strictly designer. Rosalie hadn't given the car lot enough credit before. Now she was closer she could see that it was half filled with antique cars, all beautiful and perfectly restored. The other half was filled with fast looking motorbikes; this was Rosalie's idea of heaven.

"So are you happy now?" Jasper said, clearly sensing Rosalie's increase in mood.

"Yeah they are amazing" Rosalie beamed "But they have places like this in America why did we have to come to Germany"

Emmett was giddy as he handed Rosalie over the leaflet he had.

"The Nurburg ring?" Rosalie asked, Emmett signalled for her to continue reading.

As Rosalie read she decided that she had managed to love her family even more. It was a famous race track that people could pay to drive their cars round there as fast as they can and they had one of the top women drivers in the world there who held the course record. This meant two things for Rosalie, driving and competition, she was in her element.

She proceeded to uncharacteristically fling herself on every single one of her family, thanking them profusely for giving her such a perfect weekend.

They spent over 4 hours at the car lot, Rosalie test driving almost all of their cars. She found that the cars had been modified to be designed for racing, they may have been antique but they were very, very fast. Rosalie had finally settled on a 1967 Ford Mustang in a cherry red colour. It would have been the most beautiful thing she had ever seen if she hadn't seen Bella and her daughter. Rosalie had brought one for Germany and another to be sent home as quickly as possible.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper had all fallen in love with their own cars too, they brought two of each as well. The guy who owned the car lot nearly fainted when he totalled up how much all 8 cars would cost.

Rosalie had then had one of the most exciting weekends she had ever had. The track was excellent and the car had turned out to be even more so. Naturally Rosalie had smashed the track record from the other woman, something that brought her particular delight.

Rose couldn't help but miss Bella though, the track wouldn't hold much interest for her, but Germany itself had been surprisingly beautiful. The architecture and scenery had been phenomenal.

She missed talking to Bella too, she had wanted to call her, but it had only been two days she didn't want to come across as too needy. But Rosalie knew that it was way too late for that. She missed Bella the second she had left her, the trip had been amazing but now she couldn't wait to get home to be back with her.

When she found herself a few hundred yards away from her and Bella's cosy new home, she slowed herself down to a walk. She wanted to savour the emotions that she felt, the nerves and excitement of getting to be with her again. It was something she never thought that she would get to experience with Bella. She wanted to make sure that she remembered every second of it.

As she opened the door she was hit full on with an extra weight. Bella jumped up and wrapped herself completely around Rosalie's body. Her legs tight round her waist and her hands tangled in her hair. Their kisses were so frantic it could have been months that they hadn't seen each other.

Their lips never left one another's skin as Rose began to take them to their bedroom. She was glad that it was night time and Renesme would be in bed, she had missed her daughter terribly but now she was just consumed with Bella.

Rosalie let her lips trail over Bella skin of her neck and face. Her hands running through her hair as Bella dragged her mouth back to her own. Rosalie placed her legs either side of Bella so she was straddling her, her fingertips raking up and down Bella's side. Every time they had made love before that had been exactly what it was, full of love. This time it was different, lust was starting to take over.

Rosalie pins Bella's arms above her head as she leans down and kisses her forcefully pushing her tongue straight in to Bella's mouth. Bella let out a lengthy groan at the feel of Rosalie inside her mouth. Bella was pushing her body so hard in to Rosalie just to feel her against herself.

Bella let her hand free from Rosalie's grip and let it wander to the buttons on Rose's shirt. She continued to kiss her forcefully as she removed her top. She flipped her over and heard Rose gasp as she just ripped the denim of her jeans from her legs. The desperate need for each other had taken over from the usual sweet way they had sex.

They made love in the same frantic way until the early hours of the morning. Bella laid on Rosalie's stomach gently tracing patterns over her thighs. Rosalie's hand was playing gently with Bella's hair.

"That was amazing" Bella managed to breathe out on to Rose's stomach making her skin shiver.

"I know I missed you this weekend" Rosalie said leaning down to kiss the top of the other girl's head.

They spent the next hour telling each other about their weekends. Rosalie was slightly jealous to know that Alice and Esme had flown Bella and Renesme over to Italy for the Weekend. They had spent a near fortune on completely new clothes and had been staying in a spar hotel. Rose was then comforted by the fact that her new car should be arriving any day now.

"I got you something too you know" Bella added, bringing Rose out of her car related day dream.

Rosalie immediately started to get excited, there was nothing more she loved the surprises. Bella started to laugh at the blonde's reaction and got out of bed and headed for their dresser. She opened up a small draw and pulled out a red velvet box. It dawned on Rosalie what it was and she felt touched that Bella thought of it.

Even though they were both getting married, Bella had been the only one to have received an engagement ring. It hadn't even crossed Rosalie's mind that she really wanted one until she saw the small red box and could feel how excited she was to see what was inside it.

Bella traditionally got down on one knee at the side of the bed and the both couldn't help but let out a laugh at how cliché it was. Rose took the box gently out of her hand and Bella came round the back of the bed to hold her from behind as she opened the box.

The ring itself was simple, it was a large circle cut diamond that was set in a thin platinum band. The size of the ring when it caught the light made it sparkle like stars. It was simple, elegant and truly beautiful. _Just like Rose_ Bella thought when she first saw it.

Rosalie had been so overcome with the ring she had forgotten to respond. She turned round to see Bella nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Bella, it's too perfect, thank you so much" She said kissing her with as much love as she could muster.

It set the scene for them to carry on where they had left of only a short while before.

**3 weeks later**

It had been 3 long weeks filled with wedding preparations. Much to Bella's happiness they had actually managed to get Emmett ordained so that he could do the ceremony. She liked the thought of having someone she knew do it, rather than a complete stranger.

Alice had spent the whole time making everyone's outfit. It was funny she was putting so much effort in to it considering it was a beach wedding but Bella was touched none the less that she was putting that much effort in to hers and Rose's special day.

The dress that Alice had made Bella herself was phenomenal; she would forever be in her sister's debt. She only hoped that Rose would like it just as much as she did.

They had decided to keep it very low key, it was what they both preferred. The only guests were going to be the Cullens and a few members of the Denali clan. Bella had learned that Tanya, Kate and Irina would be coming to stay with the Cullens for a while after the wedding; it had been those three for so long that they wanted to branch out. Carlisle obviously accepted and it was set for them to come.

As much as Bella would hate to admit it, she was somewhat Jealous over Tanya. Even though Bella knew she was beautiful herself, she still couldn't help but think that Tanya was so much better looking. She was almost as stunning as Rose.

They had come down earlier that day to ask Carlisle's permission about whether they could join the family for a while, Tanya had barely taken her eyes off Rosalie. Bella felt the incessant pangs of jealousy coursing through her as she watched her talking with her fiancé.

Emmett had seen this and gone over to his new little sister, carrying her off outside to go blow off a little steam.

"What's up kid" He asked her, knowing full well what was wrong.

"Nothing I am just being stupid…I think" Bella felt ashamed to even begin to doubt Rosalie.

"Tanya right? How she is with Rose?"

"How did you-" Bella began but was quickly cut off.

"Can see it all over your face Bells, you're not very good at hiding much" He laughed. "Tanya is just like that, she likes to feel beautiful, she likes to be with the most beautiful people, it's all about that for her"

Bella felt herself growl when he said 'be with the most beautiful people', Tanya was not going to get the chance to 'be' with Rosalie at all.

"Has she ever…like…tried anything with Rose before" She whispered out half hoping that Emmett wouldn't hear her insecurities.

Emmett looked at her slightly aggrieved like he was having an internal debate whether or not to tell her something.

"Bella look I am not going to lie to you, once, a very, very long time ago, when I had just been turned and Rose and I weren't together yet, the Denali's came to stay with us then as well for a while. Tanya developed a liking to Rose and wasn't exactly subtle about it, but I promise you Rosalie has never showed an ounce of interest in her at all, she is just a friend to her."

Although Emmett's words were reassuring Bella couldn't help but feel slightly devastated that Tanya had once had an interest in her girl. Whether she still did she didn't know but she now hated the idea of Tanya being around more than ever.

"Oh" was all that Bella managed to speak.

She felt Emmett bring her in to a bear hug from behind.

"Little one, I told you not to worry, you have to be a complete idiot if you can't see how much she loves you, and you should know how special you are"

Bella could hear the sadness in his voice; she never even really thought about Emmett much when she had started out with Rose, he always seemed so happy.

"Emmett" She started tentatively "Are you Ok with like me and Rosalie being together, we've never really had much of a chance to talk about it?"

He let out a saddened smile as he turned her around to face him.

"Anyone can see that you and her were completely made for each other, I am not gonna lie at points I miss her like hell, but we weren't a complete fit you know? And if you're gonna do this thing forever then it's gotta be right"

For someone who usually is such a joker, Bella couldn't help but like how incredibly deep Emmett could get sometimes, it suited him.

"And besides" He continued "Kate is looking mighty fine" He let out a huge grin.

Bella hit him playfully on the arm. "Let me know if you need any help with that, I know you can be hopeless with women" She quipped.

Emmett let out a booming laugh "Deal, you can be my wingman anytime"

"Deal" Bella agreed with a matching grin.

Just then Rosalie came outside. "So Emmett, you wanna tell me why you are carrying my beautiful fiancé outside and having secret chats, something you two wanna tell me" Rosalie said, trying to fight the smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Oh she wishes there was Rose" He added, running in to the house before he could get hit by Bella.

Rosalie came over to Bella's side, picking her up and kissing her gently. Then Bella heard the back door open and she saw Tanya stick her head out of the door presumably looking for Rosalie. Bella couldn't help herself as she grabbed Rosalie by the back of the neck and deepened their kiss immediately. She wanted Tanya to know her place.

When the kiss ended Rosalie looked down at Bella slightly confused by her sudden forcefulness. She then followed Bella's eyes to where she was looking at clicked what was wrong. Tanya's head quickly popped out of view as she went back inside.

"Bella honey, please tell me you are not jealous of Tanya of all people"

Bella wanted to deny it but she knew she could never lie to Rosalie.

"It's just well Emmett told me, that she use to you know like you and she is really pretty…sorry…I just"

Rosalie cut Bella off with another kiss, forceful from herself this time. By the time the kiss broke Bella's head was spinning.

"Bella, can you please be quiet and just listen to me. How many times do I have to tell you how much I love you. How I have always been in love with you. How if you ever left me I would spend forever alone because I know I could never find a love like the one I have with you. So Tanya can be or act however she likes, because I only want you and I only want to be wanted by you." Rosalie finished adding a further passionate kiss for good measure.

After hearing Rosalie's words, Bella knew how stupid she had doubted Rosalie. She knew how much she loved her and she knew every time she looked in to Rosalie's eyes that that would never change.

"And Bella, I was actually telling her in there that could she be more appropriate seeing as I am now engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world"

Bella felt another flood of relief, she really didn't deserve Rose.

"Okay" Bella began "But if she tries anything with you I get dibs on ripping her apart" She joked trying to lighten the mood.

Rosalie let out a laugh "Deal my love, anyway enough about Tanya, the plane is leaving in 7 hours, why don't we go pack now"

Bella had almost forgotten in her jealous haze, they were leaving for Fiji tonight. She felt the smile on her face start beaming as that thought entered her mind.

"I'd like that more than you'd know"

"Well let's go get married then Isabella Swan"

**Let me know as always guys, oh and opinions, do you think I should make Tanya a serious love rival or not?**


End file.
